


A Different World

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Getting Together, Indonesia, Kyoto, Love, M/M, Seduction, Spain, Tokyo (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>I:</b> After Akashi’s cousin died, he is named guardian of her children. He plans to send them to the most expensive school in the city, until he meets their current teacher.<br/><b>II:</b> It's time to explain to the kids that Kuroko is more than a 'friend' to Akashi.<br/><b>III:</b> Kuroko treats the Akashi family to a weekend at the beach, but a jellyfish and an ex-boyfriend stir up trouble.<br/><b>IV:</b> When Akashi comes home, finding an exhausted Kuroko, he knows it's time for change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Admiration

“I don’t want to go to another school!”

“You said nothing would change.”

“You are mean.”

Akashi hit the breaks hard enough that both kids had to hold onto the chairs in front of them. They glared at him, but looked down when he fixed his eyes on first Keiko, his niece, and then Yoshi, her brother.

“You will go to the best private kindergarten in the city. I don’t want to hear another word.”

They were quiet then, those two children with the same fiery hair as his own, but Akashi could still feel the resentment as he started driving again, especially from Keiko.

Their kindergarten was small, with an old paintjob, but looked cozy. A white fence encircled a playground with a jungle gym and two slides. Parents were picking up their kids, and an old female teacher made sure they all went home safely.

Akashi parked the car right next to the gate. “Get out.”

They both crossed their arms.

“It’s your last chance to say goodbye.”

Keiko looked at her twin-brother and it was he who first opened the door and jumped out of the car. Akashi sauntered behind them as they ran and waved at friends.

“We have to say goodbye,” Keiko told the old lady. “Where is Kuroko-sensei?”

The woman gestured at the door, from which a man, shorter than Akashi, appeared. He carried a boy with a tear-streaked face, shushing him as he cried.

“That’s Hanata-kun,” Yoshi said. “He always cries when he has to leave.”

“Aren’t they supposed to cry when they leave their parents?” Akashi said.

The older teacher looked at him. “Not with Kuroko-sensei. He’s the best we ever had.”

Akashi watched the pale young man as he greeted the twins. For the first time since their mother had died, they laughed and talked happily. Yoshi showed the teacher his new haircut, as Keiko clung to Kuroko’s hand.

How different from when they were with him.

Kuroko-sensei spotted him. His big eyes assessed him quickly, to see if this new presence was a threat to his students. Akashi fixed him with a glare. To his surprise, Kuroko did not flinch or get confused, as almost everyone else. Instead, he walked straight at him.

“You are their new guardian?”

“That I am.”

Kuroko bowed deeply, but there was a defiance to it. “Thank you for taking care of them in these difficult times.”

“I was named custodian in my cousin’s will,” he said sharply.

“I admire you greatly.” Kuroko looked up at him. “It must be hard to give them the extra attention they need in such difficult times. And all those adjustments. They are hard on kids.”

Everything Kuroko said was proper, but Akashi felt an admonishment in it. Kuroko was telling him how to behave to these kids.

“Thank you for your praise,” he said sarcastically.

“They told me you are a money master?”

“That is how Yoshi calls it. I’m just a simple businessman.”

“I see. Excuse me a moment.” Kuroko went off to hand over the sad boy to his grandmother. They talked for a minute, in which Akashi followed his every movement. Here was a teacher who loved his students, and would even go so far to manipulate their parents or guardians to do the best they could for them. If he had just passed him in the street, he would have barely noticed Kuroko, but now he studied him deeper, he saw a hint of hidden depths there. Akashi was intrigued.

Kuroko came back and they watched Yoshi and Keiko go down the slide together.

“They are nice, bright children,” Kuroko said. “I’m sad to see them go.”

Akashi turned for him. “They will stay.”

Kuroko nodded, not looking surprised at all. “I’m pleased.”

“They will be picked up by a nanny most days. I will give you her personal information soon.”

“Thank you,” Kuroko said.

Back in the car, Keiko and Yoshi were as loud as they had been on the playground.

“Thank you, uncle!” Keiko said, after pulling weird faces at other cars for several minutes. “I like Kuroko-sensei very much.”

“Why?”

“He’s always nice and teaches us fun stuff. Like crocodiles who climbed the…those big triangles.”

“Pyramids,” Yoshi cut in. “They climbed them because they wanted to eat the sun.”

“But the sun is far and bigger than the moon!”

Akashi sighed. He wanted to know more about this young man with the big blue eyes and light hair, but doubted he would get more information from them. The nanny was supposed to bring them home, but nobody said he could not pick these kids up from time to time and see more of this Kuroko.

He got his chance two weeks on, just after he had an enormous jungle gym installed in the garden of his mansion. Perhaps he spoiled them too much, but he had seen how much they enjoyed themselves at the small playground. Some good change might help them deal with all the bad.

When he arrived at the kindergarten, most of the other children had already left. Kuroko sat on the front porch with Keiko, Yoshi and another girl, showing them pictures.

Akashi saw they were of costumes in different countries. Kuroko was so deep in his explanation of what cultures were that he had not seen him yet.

“Good evening, uncle,” Keiko said. Both she and Yoshi stood up and made a little bow.

Kuroko stood up too and added his own bow. “Good evening, Akashi-san.”

The other girl took one look at him and then hid behind her teacher.

“I apologize, I did not see you,” Kuroko said.

“No need.”

“They are doing better,” he said to Akashi as they walked ahead to the car. “I must say I was a little surprised when they told me you gave them a jungle gym.”’

Akashi stopped to catch his gaze. “I followed your advice.”

“You did?”

“Of course. You intrigued me,” he whispered. Akashi expected a battle of some kind now, with Kuroko flirting back just as hard to see who would be unsettled first. So he was surprised yet again, when the shorter man stepped back a little.

“Thank you.” Kuroko quickly held the fence for him. “Have a good night.”

“And you, Kuroko Tetsuya.” He lingered a moment longer, as Kuroko tried to avoid his gaze. Then he got in the car and drove off.

Akashi let the kids repeat the things they had learned that day and then got cheers when he suggested going to a restaurant.

McDonalds had not been what he expected, but he decided to indulge them for once. After all, he wanted something from them too; information.

“Does he have children?” he asked after they had stuffed themselves with cheeseburgers and French fries.

“Who?” Yoshi asked.

“Kuroko-sensei…right, uncle?” Keiko said.

“Yes.”

Yoshi looked at her curiously. “How did you know he was talking about him?”

“Uncle always looks at people like this.” She showed them a rather exaggerated impression of a snob. “But he doesn’t do that with sensei.”

“So, does he have children?” Akashi asked again.

“No,” Yoshi said. “But he wants them one day.”

“Why not now?” Akashi added, feeling this was going in the right direction.

“He says he has not found someone to have them with.”

“No wife?”

Keiko and Yoshi looked at each other. “I guess,” she said finally.

Akashi nodded.

“Why are you happy, uncle?” Keiko asked then.

“How do you know he’s happy?” Yoshi asked.

“When uncle is…”

“No more weird faces,” he said sternly. “And we’re leaving.”


	2. I: Unsure

After the twins had gone to bed, Akashi thought of Kuroko’s shyness earlier and smiled, wondering how hard it would be to seduce him. If he wanted more from Kuroko, and he started to think he did, he could not go about it as he normally did. 

So next Monday he picked up the children, Akashi only made small talk. He did not insinuate or flirt. When he drove off that time, Kuroko watched him go, his pale fingers still lingering on the fence. 

From there Akashi dropped the children off at home and went straight to the airport. He had dinner and an early morning meeting in Fukuoka.

That night he took the pale assistant of one of his clients to his hotelroom and screwed him so hard that the man panted helplessly for minutes on the bed afterwards. 

When he mumbled something about rewards, Akashi looked at him in such a way that he knew the other man would not dare to tell a soul. Quickly, he gathered his clothes and left. Akashi opened the expensive curtains. He stared at the lit up city beneath him and felt empty. 

*

The plane back was delayed, so he read up on financial news as he waited for the plane to get permission to depart. When they finally arrived in Tokyo at half past seven, he turned his phone back on. More than half of his missed calls were from Kuroko’s number. 

Akashi quickly called back.

“Akashi-san?” Kuroko said after two rings. “Nobody came to get the children. I tried to contact you several times, but your employees said you were on a plane.”

“Where are they now?”

“We are still at the school.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

Annoyed, he fired the nanny as soon as he got into the taxi, not listening to excuses about her grandfather being sick. 

The city darkened. People like Kuroko worked hard for little pay. He doubted not that the young teacher would still be polite when he showed up, but inwardly he would no doubt resent him. Akashi did not stop to think how uncommon his concerns were to his mind. When he got to the school, he could see lights near the front gate. 

“Wait here,” he said to the driver.

They all sat on the frontporch; the two kids with Kuroko’s jacket draped over him. Kuroko had put a few candles around the board game they played, but he must have been cold. The children on the other hand were sleepy, but much better than most would be in a situation like this.

Keiko saw him first. "Good evening uncle."

“I do apologize,” Akashi said, when he got to them. “I fired her.”

“I think her grandfather was really sick,” Kuroko said in her defense. He blew out the candles and locked the door. The kids yawned as they got to the taxi. 

Akashi looked around. The kindergarten was in a residential area, but if Kuroko had to get to the metro, he would have to walk past a park. He did not like the idea of the slender young man walking there alone in the evening.

“I’ll give you a ride.”

“I can go home by myself,” Kuroko said, following them through the gate. 

“I insist,” Akashi said. 

“You’re used to being obeyed, aren’t you?”

Akashi turned back to face him. 

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Kuroko only now realized he had said that out loud. 

“I am yes,” Akashi said, ignoring the apology. “But you don’t seem like someone who is used to obeying.”

“I don’t know. Usually people forget I exist.”

“How?” Akashi said. 

“I am quite forgettable.”

“Those are fools. You never have people interested in you?”

“I had a dinner arrangment tonight, but I had to cancel.” 

Kuroko got into the taxi and did not see Akashi’s eyes darken. 

During the ride, Keiko blabbered about monopoly, but Yoshi fell asleep against Kuroko’s arm. He did not seem to mind, so Akashi did not wake him until they had reached Kuroko’s street. Instead he put his hand on Kuroko’s knee.

“Who was your date?”

“Someone from my past.”

Akashi’s eyes burned. “Male?”

Kuroko turned away from his gaze. “Yes.”

“Can we see sensei’s house?” Keiko asked, as Yoshi rubbed his eyes. 

“Just a glimpse, I still need to cook and clean,” Kuroko said, still not looking at Akashi.

“Wait here,” Akashi said.

The driver shrugged and looked at his meter with satisfaction.

They went into the elevator. Kuroko pressed the seventh floor button even though he lived on the sixth. “Broken,” he said as explanation.

The kids went ahead excitedly, but Kuroko slowed his step. Akashi knew he was going to make some kind of point.

“See,” he said, as they passed the tiny apartments of his neighbours. “I have only a simple life.”

“So, anyone who wants to spend time with you will also need to spend money?” Akashi sneered, his own experiences with sycophants too much in his mind. 

“That is not my point at all.” Kuroko bit his lip and, Akashi assumed, bit back his anger at the same time. “I meant that if someone like you wants to play games with me, I’ll lose.” 

“Someone like me?” Akashi asked, jealous and surprised in equal measure. 

“Someone whom people fear. Someone with resources exceeding mine by an enormous quantity.”

“Do you fear me?”

“I read up on you.” 

“That is no answer.” Akashi blocked his path. “Answer me.”

Kuroko nervously glanced at the kids, but they had found a cat at a neighbour’s window and did not pay attention to them. 

“I feel like I should fear you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Kuroko’s eyes met his. “No?”

Akashi stepped in and would have kissed him if a door behind him had not opened. 

“Good evening, Kuroko-kun,” an elderly man said, looking with suspicion at Akashi. “Your friend?”

“Yes,” he said. “And good evening to you.”

Kuroko slipped past Akashi and headed to the kids. “That’s Fanny.”

“Yeah, you brought her picture last week,” Yoshi said. “But where’s the other cat?”

“He’s shy,” Kuroko said and then looked at Akashi. “Thank you for the ride home, but I have to go.”

He said nothing, but gave him a look that made Kuroko drop the keys he had just fished from his pocket. Embarassed, Kuroko picked them up and fumbled with the lock. 

“Goodbye sensei!”

“See you tomorrow.”

Kuroko hurried in. “Yes, goodbye.”

Akashi was not often confused, but this Kuroko had managed it. He wasn’t sure if he had made progress or been completely rebuffed. It ticked him off, but also increased his desire. He would very much enjoy having his way with him.


	3. I: Death Wish

The casino in his Kyoto hotel had gotten in trouble. A disgruntled thug had stabbed a security guard and got shot down by another one. They had not been licensed to carry guns and Akashi personally had to pull lots of strings to smooth things over. 

Walking away after petrifying one of Kyoto’s top gangsters, it hit him that this was what Kuroko had meant. He had demanded people’s fear and respect ever since he could remember, so why should Kuroko not want to stay far away from him?

Back in Tokyo, Akashi was not greeted by laughter or other noises when he entered the children’s room. Keiko sat with her knees drawn up against the wall, while Yoshi stood looking out of the window. 

“What's the matter with them?”

Their new nanny shrugged. She was Kazuna Maruko, the widow of a politician he had once helped. “Have been like that ever since they picked them up. Something about their teacher getting punched.”

Alarmed, Akashi stepped forward. “What happened?”

“A bad man jumped over the fence,” Keiko said. “He screamed and screamed. Sensei tried to make him leave, but he screamed more.”

“He’s Yoko’s father,” Yoshi said. “He and her mother don’t like each other anymore.”

“He screamed so much,” Keiko swallowed, looked about to cry. “But sensei helped us. He stood in front of us.”

“And then this man hit him in the face. It was so bad,” Yoshi said. “More teachers came and they helped Kuroko-sensei. They pushed Yoko’s father out and he ran away. And then the police cars came.”

Keiko jumped up. “You should help him, uncle!” 

“He’s bigger than uncle,” Yoshi said.

“I don’t care! I know you can chase him away.” She looked at Akashi and stopped when she saw the expression on his face. “Uncle?”

He realized he had clenched his fists. “I will go to sensei first.”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Keiko said. 

“Not this time.” He gave them a look that stopped the protest before it started. 

"I'll go alone."

Mariko nodded at him. “Want me to get his name?”

“Do. But I’ll take care of this by myself.”

But first to Kuroko.

*

It took a few rings before Kuroko opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw him. “Akashi-san…”

Kuroko quickly reached for slippers, but Akashi pulled him back up. His fingers gently tilted his chin. Looking away, Kuroko whispered, “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Cold fury took hold of Akashi when he saw how badly Kuroko’s face was bruised. “How many times did he punch you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“It does,” Akashi’s voice grew softer, but more menacing. “Tell me, Tetsuya.”

His blue eyes finally met his own. “Three times.”

Akashi let go. “I’ll make sure he’ll never hurt you again.”

“He was drunk,” Kuroko said. “And the police took him. He won’t be…”

But Akashi’s finger on his lip stopped him from speaking. “He will pay.”

“Akashi-san, please don’t do anything on my account.”

“He has to pay a price for what he did to you,” Akashi said matter-of-factly. 

“No violence. Please.” 

“We’ll see,” he said, knowing full well there were many good methods to make people suffer. “Now, go back in and rest.”

Kuroko bowed, holding the door tightly.

“Yes, thank you for your concern.”

Right when he got outside, Mariko sent him a text message with the name and address of Kuroko’s attacker. 

He smiled. This was going to be fun. 

Breaking in was easy. An open window, a few pushes and he stood in a living room stinking of alcohol. His target lay on the couch, a bottle overturned on the floor. Akashi picked it up and threw it against the wall. 

“The fuck…!?”

Nakamura Seto flew up, but tripped as he lunged at him. Akashi used the opportunity to swing him to the floor. His face and neck just above glass shards. 

“Fuck! Who… Damn it!”

“You wish to die.”

“What? No!”

“You hurt Tetsuya. That means you have this wish.”

He tried to struggle, but Akashi pushed his chin into the glass. 

“Stop! Please!”

“Shall I end it then?”

“No! Who is Tetsuya? Is it that teacher? He… I…”

“You will not touch him again, will you?”

The man stared at the glass shards just beneath him. “I won’t. I swear.”

Akashi took one of the shards and held it to his neck. “And you will not come near the school. In fact, you will leave Tokyo.”

He did not answer immediately, so Akashi pushed the glass into his cheek and cut. 

“Damn, fuck! Yes!!”

“Good. I’ll have someone check on you. I want you out of this city before 2 am.”

He got up, indulged himself by stepping on the back of his thigh. Nakamura grunted and flinched when Akashi gave him a final glare. He left through the front door. 

*

As soon as Akashi had it confirmed that Nakamura left Tokyo during the night, he stepped into his bed to sleep for a few hours. Just before six, he woke up to check accountancy. By eight, the sun shone brightly enough to take his laptop and work outside. Just after noon, he got a message. 

_Thank you for your concern, Akashi-san.  
I did not go to work today. Yet, I’m fine, so please don’t worry._

The redhead made a neat pile of the papers he had not paid attention to yet, and rang for the driver. 

He stopped along the way to buy two apples and a slice of watermelon from an old lady. She smiled and asked him if it was for someone special. This made him pause. Never before had he cared to do that for someone. Even for relations or important clients, he had others buy gifts. 

It took Kuroko longer than the day before to open the door. His mouth formed a little ‘o’ when he saw Akashi. 

“For you.” Akashi offered him the fruit. 

“Thank you.” He took out some slippers. “Please.”

Taking the pair of slippers, he let his gaze glide over Kuroko. “You are not well.”

“A little dizzy,” Kuroko admitted. 

“A concussion. Why did I not see it yesterday?”

Kuroko closed the front door behind him. “I did not want you to.”

Akashi reached out to grab his arm, wanting to berate him, but Kuroko had slipped past. Annoyed, he followed him to the tiniest living room he had ever seen. They walked past the shoddy couch to reach the bedroom. Small though that was, light made its way in perfectly. 

“I was looking at some old photoalbums, when you…” 

Kuroko touched his own head, squeezing his eyes shut.

Akashi reacted on instinct. He took his arm and guided him to the bed. They sat down together; Akashi checking his face. 

“I’m fine. Just a little….”

But Akashi waited until Kuroko had really recovered. 

“Would you like to see some photos?”

“Sure.” He shifted closer to Kuroko and leaned over when he opened the first album. 

“That’s you?” Akashi asked, pointing at a tiny boy standing on a strip of grass. 

“Yes.” Kuroko closed it. “I meant to show you another one.”

“Why? You were endlessly cute on that.”

Ah, there it was again; that tiny bit of red on his cheek. Kuroko kept talking, as he opened another album, filled with pictures of mountains and little villages. Akashi did not hear him anymore, just watched him, hyper aware of how close they sat together.

After a few minutes, he couldn’t stand it anymore. Those pale lips begged to be kissed. He leaned in and captured them with his own. Kuroko shivered. For a moment it seemed like he would kiss back. His fingers pushed against Akashi’s chest and he turned away from him. 

The redhead stood up. “I will leave.”

“I’m sorry…I…”

Those big blue eyes stared at him with apology, but Akashi managed to speak briskly. “No need.” 

He did not slam the door, made sure it closed without a sound and headed back for his car.


	4. I: Courage

Akashi had not been this angry with himself. Never before had he been rejected. Whenever he wanted someone, he made it plain enough with his eyes and voice. With Kuroko he had slowed the whole process down, thinking him delicate and special. How foolish. He should never have let someone have so much power over him. 

The kids told him Kuroko had been back in school, but still had a headache. It amazed him that he still felt worried. Kuroko had spurned him, so he should have been erased from his thoughts. Instead, his first impulse was to drive by again, but he managed to restrain himself from doing something that idiotic. 

So he focused on work only and found some pleasure in unmasking and terrifying a corporate spy. After a week, Akashi told himself he had been cured from the strange spell of Kuroko Tetsuya. He finally stopped working on Saturday evening and watched two old shogi matches on his computer. 

At eleven, when most of his servants had gone to bed, his butler came in with sleepy eyes. 

“Sir, there is someone at the door.”

He made a dismissive wave from behind his computer. “Send them away.”

He bowed. “Shall I ask him to come tomorrow, sir?”

Akashi turned off his computer. “Who is it?”

“He claims to be a teacher.”

Suddenly his eyes focused. “Pale and shorter than I?”

“Yes, sir.”

“It’s fine, I’ll see him now.”

The man did not show a hint of surprise and let Akashi pass him in the hallway. Faster than he perhaps should have, Akashi walked outside to the front gate. Kuroko’s hair reflected the moonlight, making him look even more ethereal than usual. 

“Yes?” he asked, none too friendly. 

“Can I talk to you, Akashi-san?”

“You may.”

He remained where he was. 

“I am sorry.”

Akashi crossed his arms. “I told you, you shouldn’t be.”

“You misunderstood me though.”

“I understood you perfectly. You distrust me and have no interest in me.”

“It’s true that I’m afraid,” Kuroko said softly. “But I wanted to kiss you in spite of that.”

This Akashi had not expected. “What kind of strange…”

He was interrupted by a finger on his lips. His eyes widened, nobody had ever dared…

“Please hear me out.” Kuroko stepped closer. “I like you.”

“What?”

“I just like you.”

“That’s it?” It was Akashi’s turn to get closer. He looked down on Kuroko, making sure he got the full impact of his stare. But instead of feeling a sense of triumph at his nervousness, Akashi could only see those fading bruises, and feel a profound need to protect him. Before Kuroko spoke, he stepped in and kissed him gently. 

Soft lips quivered against his own, and Akashi realized he had exposed himself to the risk of rejection again. He started to turn away, but Kuroko stood on his toes and kissed him for the tiniest moment. 

Akashi’s arms slid around his smaller frame, wanting him closer and warm against his own body. 

The other’s breathing came fast, like he was still stressed. Only after a minute or so, Kuroko began to relax. His eyes closed and he tightened his arms around Akashi. It was all new to the redhead; this level of trust. So different from those others who only bedded him for gain. 

His nose came to rest on Kuroko’s hair and he took in his scent. 

“Will you come inside with me, to my bed?” Akashi whispered.

Kuroko broke the embrace and looked up at him with some apprehension. Akashi smiled, taking one of those pale hands. He opened it up and kissed the inside, eyes on Kuroko the whole time. The shorter man nodded. 

“Come then.”


	5. I: Good

Kuroko did not stir when Akashi’s eyes opened, but the sun already warmed his face. Lying on his stomach, he was still naked under the silk sheets. Akashi rolled over and caressed the back of his neck. Had he ever woken up to such a pretty sight? 

Just thinking about the night before made Akashi want him again. Kuroko had been a little shy at first, but willing enough. To have sex with a feeling of affection for his lover was something new to Akashi. The way Kuroko had gasped his name as he came had been priceless. 

“Tetsuya…” 

Akashi’s grip on him tightened, when Kuroko tried to turn and look at him. 

“Stay like this.”

Kuroko rubbed his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I want to take you from behind.”

“Eh?”

“Unless you don’t want me to?” Akashi asked sweetly. 

“No.” Kuroko recovered his composure. “It is fine.”

Akashi laughed at this answer and trailed his hands down his spine. Already Kuroko sighed a little. Pleased, the redhead took the bottle of lube from the floor. In his haste, he had dropped it last night.

“Open your legs.”

His quick compliance pleased Akashi. He tipped Kuroko’s chin up with his thumb and took his time kissing the back of his neck. So soft and sweet that he marveled no one else had scooped him up yet. The idea that another might touch him this way darkened his mood, and he marked skin with his teeth.

“Akashi-san?”

“Sssh.” Squeezing the bottle, he let the lube fall on Kuroko’s butt. Not long now and he would be inside that tight heat again. Akashi licked his lips, but Kuroko tensed as he pushed two fingers in. 

“Relax,” he instructed. 

Kuroko’s muscles clenched even more at the rashness of his command. So he lowered his voice. “Wasn’t I careful enough last night?”

“You... were.”

It did not sound terribly convincing. Maybe, Akashi realized with a shock, it had hurt more than Kuroko had let on the night before. If he wanted Kuroko to stay in his life, he would have to gain his trust. Showing himself attuned to his needs would be a step in the right direction. 

So instead of hurrying, Akashi squeezed his buttocks. He leaned over, trailed his tongue down Kuroko’s back. Kuroko shivered. 

“Tetsuya, don’t worry.”

Akashi worked one finger back inside him. This time Kuroko opened up to him more naturally, lifting his ass for better access. 

When he pushed a second finger inside, there was no protest, but a satisfied sound that stirred Akashi’s growing lust. He was hard now and rubbed himself against Kuroko’s ass. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Akashi grunted when he entered him. It felt even better than the night before, for there was less of a rush. He forced himself to not just focus on his own pleasure and observed Kuroko’s body. His hips trembled, fingers digging into Akashi’s mattress. 

“Good?” 

“I’m…ah!”

Akashi had rolled his hips and pushed in deeper, cutting off Kuroko’s sentence. Pleased with his reaction, Akashi grabbed his hips and thrust in again. Kuroko’s sighs turned into cute little moans that encouraged him to move faster. He grabbed the lube again, smearing some over his left hand. Grabbing Kuroko’s dripping erection, he moved his hand up and down. 

Kuroko cried out, sliding forward until Akashi steadied him.

“Like that, do you?”

No response but the tightening around Akashi’s cock. The redhead grunted. If he was not careful, his new lover would take away all his control. So he angled his thrust, making sure to hit Kuroko just right. The young man he fucked with ever increasing passion lost all his customary reserve. Whispering his name, Kuroko bucked back against him.

He buried himself deeply into Kuroko, holding him as pleasure took over his senses. Kuroko came over his sheets, shocking with pleasure. Sated, they both let themselves slump forward. Still inside him, Akashi kissed Kuroko’s hair. 

“So good.”

“Yes?” 

“Yes,” Akashi affirmed. 

They lay there for minutes, regaining their breath. Finally, Akashi pulled out of him. 

“Let’s bathe.”

“Shouldn’t we be careful?” Kuroko asked. “It is probably better if the children don’t see me.”

“They live in the west wing.”

“And this is the…eh?”

“The east wing.” Akashi took his hand. “Come.”

Kuroko’s surprise at his sumptuous bathing facilities was quite amusing. Perhaps he was not used to having a small swimming pool as a bath tub.

“What flavor would you like?”

Taking his time to read the printing on all the flasks, Kuroko picked one with vanilla and cinnamon. 

“Good choice. Sit down.” Akashi took it from him and soaped in his pale hair with the exquisite shampoo. 

“Have you ever washed someone?” Kuroko asked, looking back up at him.

“No.” Akashi wiped a bit of shampoo from his forehead, to stop it from getting into his eye.“But I like doing it to you.”

Turning on the shower above them, Akashi rinsed it out of Kuroko’s hair. 

“Thank you.” Kuroko pulled him over for a chaste kiss. “I have to go home soon.”

“Sure, I’ll get Harry to bring you.”

“Harry?”

“One of my drivers.”

Kuroko reached for a towel. “That is not necessary.”

“It is no trouble.”

“I like to walk.”

Akashi narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to insult me?” 

“No.”

Kuroko did not lower his gaze.

“If someone offers you something, it is impolite to refuse,” Akashi said sharply.

“You thought before I was only interested in you because of your money. So I will prove to you that I am not.”

Another surprise. “You are eccentric.”

“And you aren’t?”

Kuroko buckled under the full intensity of Akashi’s gaze. “Nobody talks to me like that.”

Staring at his feet, Kuroko did not entirely back down. “I just did.”

Stepping forward, Akashi kissed him until Kuroko has to gasp for air. Akashi smirked, but hid that Kuroko’s nakedness was getting him excited again. “Go. I will contact you soon.”

Kuroko bowed and wrapped the blue towel around his small body. “Goodbye Akashi-san.”

Akashi stayed in the bathroom as Kuroko left to get his clothes. After showering, he soaked in the pool. Kuroko had pleased in bed, but what he liked most what that he gave him a bit of a challenge. 

He closed his eyes and imagined what he would do to him next time they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi gets to experience a new emotion: intense jealousy.


	6. I: The Rules of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to put this up anyway, but then realized it is Akakuro day :)
> 
> Congratulations fellow fans and hope you'll enjoy.

That time came sooner than he thought. Kuroko texted him the next afternoon and Akashi arrived at Kuroko’s house just minutes after he had returned from work. Without saying a word, Akashi removed all his clothes and left little kisses all over his body. They did not even make it to Kuroko’s bedroom. Akashi pushed Kuroko down on his couch and had his way with him.

“I’m going away this night,” Akashi said when Kuroko breathed calmly again. “Until Saturday.”

“Whereto?”

“Jakarta… in Indonesia. I have business there.”

“Oh.”

Akashi trailed his hand over Kuroko’s bare hips. “Do you want to come?” 

“Thank you, but I have to work.”

That was the answer he had expected. “Saturday then.”

“Yes, I will be waiting for you.”

Akashi’s servants had packed his clothes. He shed his autumn coat in the plane and dressed in a suit made of lighter fabric. Indonesia was beautiful and the hotter climate was to his liking. 

His deputy there, Nisrina Sanjaya, was one of the most capable people he had working for him. She presented him with excellent year numbers and an innovative way of arranging IT. He studied her reports in his hotelroom and gave her his approval the next day. 

On Wednesday, he received a text from Kuroko. 

_I miss you._

He smiled. Things went smoothly enough here. Perhaps Kuroko would not have to wait as long as he thought. He phoned Ms. Sanjaya and rescheduled his goodbye dinner to Thursday. 

On Friday afternoon he sat in the plane back to Japan. He should be thinking about incorporating Sanjaya’s IT innovations in all his branches, but his mind lingered on Kuroko. Imagining his happy face at his early return made him all the more impatient to arrive in Tokyo.

Harry waited for him at the airport. “Home, sir?” he asked in English.

“Yes.”

The big Englishman opened the door for Akashi and put away his luggage. Having arranged his flight so that it would arrive before rush hour, Akashi arrived home just after the children did. 

“Come join me for a moment,” he said.

Keiko and Yoshi followed him into the nursery. Their eyes lit up when Harry carried in a big parcel. “Clothes and toys,” he said. “Pick something out. The rest will go to your kindergarten.”

Delighted, they tried to pull the tape off with their short fingers. When it did not seem to work, Keiko ran off to get scissors. Harry stepped back when she jumped in again, holding them up in triumph. Akashi saw that she wielded them like an expert. 

Yoshi pulled out a nice set of pants and dropped it on the floor. Feeling Akashi’s disapproval, he glanced at him and placed them on the table instead. Like most children, they were more interested in the toys. 

Keiko picked a wooden chess set, the figures like a Balinese court from centuries before. Yoshi grabbed a car, running around with it as Keiko tried to figure out how to position the pieces.

“Thank you, Uncle!” Yoshi said.

“Yes,” Keiko added and bowed her head. “Thank you.”

“Tomorrow I will teach you how to play.”

“Kuroko-sensei taught me,” she said. 

He sat down next to her and exchanged the position of the king and queen. 

“Ah,” she said sheepishly. 

“Kuroko-sensei left by car today,” Yoshi said. “A big one.”

That grabbed Akashi’s attention. “Whose car?”

“A big man, with long hair. I think he’s sensei’s friend.”

“Why do you think he’s his friend?”

Keiko looked up from her game. She was more attuned to Akashi’s moods than her brother, who still smiled happily. “He put his hand on sensei’s back and made a joke to him.”

A coldness took hold of Akashi. “Keep playing.”

He walked through the hall, to his office and dialed Kuroko’s number. 

Nobody answered. 

Furious, he paced the room. Apparently Kuroko took the opportunity to go with someone the moment he was out of the country. Or had he? Perhaps it was just a cousin? 

No, Kuroko had made it clear that his family was not close. Kuroko had had a dinner arrangement with a man just before they had gotten together. It must be him. Akashi clenched his fists, itching to go and give them both a piece of his mind. The worst thing was that he couldn’t. He had no idea where Kuroko was or who he was with.

Twice more did he call. Each passing second made his imaginings worse. First they just laughed and flirted over dinner, but soon Kuroko was kissing a tall stranger in his mind and then taking him home for sex. 

When Kuroko called him back just before eight, he was violently jealous. 

“Hello Akashi-san, how is Indonesia?”

“Where are you?” he sneered. 

“I’m having dinner with a friend.”

“A friend? Or a date?”

There was a silence that told him a lot. 

“I’m gonna pick you up now. Location?”

“Are you back in Japan?” Kuroko asked surprised. 

“Where?”

“At the sushi bar in the mall.” Kuroko paused again. “But it is okay. Kanagawa-san will drive me home.”

“No. He won’t. You will wait outside the restaurant and you will not move until you see me.”

He disconnected and grabbed his coat again. Harry waited in the car. “Whereto sir?”

“I will drive myself.”

Harry got out and held the door for him. The gates were still opening when Akashi drove out. It took him only twenty minutes to get to the mall. Outside the sushi bar, he saw Kuroko’s little form, huddling against the wind.

He opened his window. “Get in the car.”

“Akashi-san.” Kuroko hesitated. “There is no reason to be mad… I just…”

“Get in the car,” Akashi bit. 

Without saying another word, Kuroko did as he was told. The whole ride back to his home, quiet reigned. Still angry, Akashi drove fast, with a nervous Kuroko in the back. He did not even say anything when they got back through the gate. 

Harry tried to hide his surprise when his employer returned so suddenly with the teacher of the twins, but wisely refrained from commenting. 

“Follow me.”

“No.”

Akashi turned for him, eyebrow raised. “You dare?”

“I am not your servant,” Kuroko whispered. 

“No, but you’re mine, Tetsuya. You should not have been with someone else.”

“Kanagawa-san had treated me twice before. It is only fair that I buy him dinner once.”

Akashi steps closer. “You could have sent him a coupon.”

“I did not mean to hide it from you.”

“Sure. The moment I’m out of the country, you go on dates with someone else.”

“I wanted to end things the right way.”

“So you sneaked behind my back,” Akashi countered.

“I did not kiss him. He touched my hand and I pulled it back, that’s all that happened.”

Finally the cold fury thawed a bit. “You did not plan to do anything with him?”

“Of course not.” Kuroko sighed. “You should trust me a little.” 

“Like you trust me?”

Kuroko bit his lip. 

Akashi let out a deep sigh. He had been looking forward to seeing Kuroko again the whole week and had not expected their reunion to be like this. 

“You should have known better.” Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. “Go inside. You’re cold.”

Kuroko did not move with Akashi. The redhead turned back around, arching an eyebrow. 

The shorter man stepped back before Akashi could take his hand. “I don’t want to be with you tonight.”

Akashi took a sharp breath. “What’s that now?”

But Kuroko did not falter. “I’ll cook dinner tomorrow. You are welcome to come. But only if you can treat me like a person instead of as pet.”

Turning around, Kuroko walked through the gate. He had accomplished what nobody else had: he left Akashi Seijurou speechless.


	7. I: Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we'll follow Kuroko and his thoughts as he starts cooking for Akashi. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The most popular teacher of the kindergarten cycled home by himself. Kuroko had stopped at the supermarket for ingredients and put them in his basket. The first thing he did after he got to his sixth floor apartment was hang up the drawing little Eiko had made. She was a little behind the other kids in developing motor skills, so he was happy that she finally started drawing. 

He spent two hours in the kitchen, mixing, roasting, cooking. Anything to stop his nerves from getting the best of him. 

Only once before had he felt this way about someone. And after a year of happiness, he had been erased from that person’s thoughts. He had told himself not to fall in love again easily, so he had held himself back. A few times he had gone on dates, but nobody had set him on fire again. Until he had first felt Akashi’s gaze burn him. 

Before he knew what had hit him, he could barely keep Akashi out of his thoughts. Part of him could not believe that such a rich, successful man could feel the same way about him. Kuroko had tried to take it slow so he could make sure this was no joke or temporary madness. But they had wanted each other too much. 

Problem was, Akashi was used to being obeyed and to frighten anyone who tried to defy him into silence. No matter how much he wanted Akashi to return his feelings, he could not allow him to take command of his free will.

Akashi would have to take him on those terms or not at all. 

Kuroko chopped vegetables as his cats meowed for attention and feared that this was the end between them.

Time passed and Akashi did not knock his door. Kuroko kept the food warm, standing in his kitchen. He was too jaded to go to his living room and turn on his T.V., so he watched the minutes tick by on the kitchen clock. 

At half past eight he told himself to give up. Akashi would have been there if he had wanted to. Yesterday’s memories crept back up. Perhaps he should have gone in with Akashi. He could have made his point in the house as well. Kuroko shook his head at such thoughts. It had been necessary to create distance. If Akashi did not respect that, he would be better off without him. 

Kuroko wished it did not hurt this much. 

At nine o’clock, he turned off the stove and dumped the contents into his trash can. Kuroko was not in the habit of throwing away food, but any guilt over it barely registered. Turning on the tap, he poured himself a cup of water. It did not calm him, so he took more, with the same result. Perhaps if he had wine, he could relax a bit. No, it hurt too much. For a few blissful days, he had not felt alone, but now he would be again.  
…  
The doorbell rang. 

Dropping the cup, he ran for it and yanked it open. Akashi held up a bottle of red wine. Before he could say anything, Kuroko fell into his arms. 

“Hey!”

Kuroko did not let go, embracing him tightly. The taller man relaxed and Kuroko could feel his smile without seeing it. Akashi stepped back, to look him in the eyes. 

“And here I was wondering if you would open the door.”

A little embarrassed, Kuroko let go of him. “You’re late.”

“You said dinner.”

“Dinner does not mean nine o’clock.” 

Akashi raised his eyebrows. “Doesn't it?”

“Maybe for people of your sort.”

“What sort is that?”

Kuroko smiled at last. “Snooty businessmen.”

“Careful now.” But Akashi’s tone was light. “What’s for dinner?”

“I just threw it away.”

“I see.”

Kuroko thought of the food in the trash can. “Yes.”

“Then we’ll cook something else. You still have ingredients?”

“Rice, chicken, some vegetables.”

“We can work with that.” Akashi took off his coat and shoes and headed for the kitchen. Excited, Kuroko closed the door and followed him. 

Minutes later Kuroko washed rice while Akashi chopped vegetables. He had told him about Indonesian myths. As his hands went through the wet rice, he thought about Dewi Sri, the goddess of rice and fertility. 

“I will look for more stories online.”

“Good.” Akashi put away yet another tomato and grabbed a new one.

“You are good at kitchen work.”

“You hadn’t expected it?” Akashi asked. “That I could cook well?”

“No. You taught yourself?”

“My mother made me take a few courses.” Akashi put down the knife and checked on the grill. “When she became ill, she was afraid I would not know how to after she passed.”

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko threw away the dirty water. “Have you ever cooked for her?”

“No. But I will cook for you today.”

Not sure what the significance of that was, Kuroko poured water into the pan.

“Have you cooked for him?” Akashi asked suddenly. 

“Kanagawa-san? I planned to, but…”

Akashi fixed him with his gaze, full attention on him now. “But….”

Kuroko checked the rice and saw that the water was almost clean now. “You should not be jealous. Kanagawa-san and I just get along well. He donated quite some money to a charity my school also supports. We like to talk about…ah!”

Akashi had shoved him back against the wall. His eyes narrowed, he pinned Kuroko’s wrists against the tiles. “You will tell him you are not interested.”

Breathing faster, Kuroko did not struggle. He looked back to see the possessive fury in his eyes. 

“Understood?”

It was hard to defy Akashi when he was like this, so he nodded. 

Akashi loosened his grip. “You are still your own person, but you are also mine.”

“And you?”

“Me?”

Kuroko took Akashi’s hands. “Are you mine?”

Akashi was about to speak when his eyes widened. He pushed Kuroko behind him and spun around, grabbing the knife from the counter. 

The door swung open and an impossibly tall man stormed in, screaming in English. 

Akashi held his knife ready to protect Kuroko from this monster. “Get out!” 

“Who the fuck are you?” the taller redhead demanded, in accented Japanese. 

“Stop.” Kuroko tentatively grabbed Akashi’s sleeve. “It’s just Kagami-kun.”

“What’s with the knife… geez.” Kagami opened the fridge. “I’m starving.”

Kuroko felt Akashi itching to go forward and stab the intruder, so he hugged him from behind. “It’s my friend. He is a little eccentric, but please don’t hurt him.”

Akashi lowered his knife, but Kuroko knew he was still ready for a fight at a moment notice. 

“We are cooking.” Kuroko stepped from behind Akashi. Secretly he liked how fast Akashi had moved to protect him. He smiled to further defuse the tension and he placed the knife next to the chopping board. “I know Kagami-kun from before. And eh… he was never my boyfriend or anything.”

“Why would I be your boyfriend?” Kagami asked, staring at the chicken in the grill. 

“Kagami-kun, this is Akashi-san.” Something in his tone must have alerted Kagami to the importance of this introduction, because his attention shifted away from the food for a moment. “Eh, nice to meet you.”

Akashi assessed him. “You can not just barge into Tetsuya’s house.”

“Got here a week earlier. Cheaper flight.”

“People should notify me beforehand when they arrive earlier than expected.” Kuroko glanced from one redhead to the other. Akashi looked amused.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kagami closed the fridge. “So, what are you eating?”

“I was just cooking for Akashi-san.”

To Kuroko’s surprise, Akashi smiled. “I’ll get more food delivered. Let’s all have dinner together.”

“Cool.” 

“Give me a moment.”

Akashi walked out of the kitchen with his phone.

“Who is the knife-nut?” Kagami whispered. 

“He’s my boyfriend, I think.”

“I thought you were dating a manager. Kawamura or something.”

“Kanagawa.” Kuroko shrugged. “I like Akashi-san more.”

“How long have you known him?”

“A couple of months.” Kuroko felt like changing the subject. “How was San Francisco?”

“Good. Stayed with some friends.” 

Kuroko turned on the rice-cooker and took three wine glasses from his cupboard. “Wine?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Akashi entered and opened the bottle. Kuroko poured them all some. “Cheers.”

Kagami’s eyes widened at the first sip. “Good stuff. Wow!”

“The woman who owns the vinery sends me a few bottles each year. I will introduce you to her, Tetsuya.”

“I would like that.”

“From France?” Kagami asked.

“Languedoc-Roussillon.” 

The doorbell rang. Kuroko went to open it. His lips parted when two women and a man paraded in, carrying trays with food.

“Huh!?” Kagami peeked in from the kitchen. 

They put their trays on his dinner table and left. 

“Shouldn’t we… eh, pay?” Kagami asked.

Akashi waved off the question. “I was not sure if you preferred Chinese, French or Thai.”

“So you ordered all three?” Kagami blurted out. 

“You are American, right? Want me to order hamburgers too?” Akashi asked. 

Kagami shook his head, still startled. 

“Let’s sit down. We can get the food from the kitchen later.”

Akashi held the chair for Kuroko and sat down next to him. His hand rested on Kuroko’s knee when the teacher took the warm towels from the tray and gave one to Akashi and Kagami each. 

The whole course of the meal, Akashi made him feel special with little gestures. As Kagami ate and ate, Akashi picked the choosiest bits and put them on Kuroko’s plate. He poured him more wine, caressed his legs, kissed his shoulder, entwined their fingers and watched him carefully. Kuroko did not know if the wine made him feel this strongly or Akashi did. Probably a combination of both.

“I like you,” Kuroko said very quietly.

Kagami caught it nevertheless. Still chewing on a piece of the chicken Kuroko had grilled, he glanced from one to the other.

Akashi leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

Kagami gulped.

The doorbell rang. 

“My driver,” Akashi said by way of explanation. 

Putting down his chopsticks, Kagami asked. “Driver? You rich or something?”

Kuroko gestured at all the food, as if to say: ‘only figured it out now?’. 

Akashi laid a hint of mockery in his bow. “It was nice meeting you. Tetsuya and I will go for a drive.”


	8. I: Bond

Kuroko grabbed a pillow from the stack to his left. Akashi’s enormous car kept driving, windows blinded. An hour before they had started on their tour to around Tokyo. He had been too busy ripping fabric of Kuroko to give any clear instructions of where to go. 

“Come.”

Akashi looked at Kuroko. “What?”

“Lay your head on my lap. You’re tired.”

Not sure how to respond, Akashi handed Kuroko his shirt. 

Kuroko patted the pillow on his knees. “You just touched every part of my body, but you are too afraid to let me hold you?”

“Not afraid,” Akashi said, though he was. To prove it, he laid his face on the pillow.

“You have nice hair,” Kuroko whispered, as he caressed it with his fingers. "Soft."

Akashi said nothing, acutely aware of how vulnerable he was. Kuroko could stab him in the eyes if he had a hidden knife, or strangle him with a cord. 

The shorter man stared down at him. “What are you thinking of?” 

“You.” Akashi attempted a smile and a lighter topic. “How are the kids in school?”

“Fine.”

“Are they?”

“Yoshi cries sometimes. He misses his mother. Whenever the others take their afternoon naps, he likes to sit with me while I make lesson plans.”

“And Keiko?

Kuroko paused, searching for words. “She’s like you."

“Meaning?”

“She does not like to show weakness.”

Akashi considered that. “They are as well as can be?”

“I’m not sure,” Kuroko said. 

Sitting up, Akashi broke their contact. “I do something wrong?”

“I have no judgment on you. You were not prepared to become a parent.”

“I am their mother’s cousin, not their parent.”

“Yes, and they feel that.” Kuroko looked down. His whole body tensed and Akashi knew that he thought he had gone too far. 

So he tilted Kuroko’s chin to make him meet his eyes. “What should I do?”

“I would like to show you. But it is better they do not know about us as long as they’re my students. It would confuse them even more.”

“So?”

Kuroko thought and then his face brightened. “I have an idea. Please drop me off at home.”

“Now?”

The teacher smiled, mind set. “Yes.”

“Is that burglar still there?”

“Kagami-kun? I think so.” Kuroko took his hand and kissed it. “You are not jealous?”

“No, he was more interested in the food than you.”

“He gets like that sometimes.”

Akashi paused. "But there has been someone else, before me, correct?"

"Someone else?"

"Someone whose interest was on you solely whenever you were in the room."

Kuroko nodded. 

"And you still love this person?"

"No."

"Yet you still feel the pain of him leaving you. That is why you are so careful with me."

Kuroko looked agitated. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be." Akashi tightened his grip on Kuroko's hands. "But don't ever give me reason to doubt you again."

"I will not."

Akashi studied his face and smiled when Kuroko met his gaze. "Home it was?"

"Yes."

The only contact he received from Kuroko in the next 40 hours was a text message. 

_I miss you._

Smiling, Akashi sent back: 

_That is nice._

His good mood improved even further when the twins came home with a letter on Monday. Excited, they pushed and shoved each other, only stopping when they found Akashi stare at them. 

"Uncle!" Keiko waved the letter. "Kuroko-sensei will visit our house."

"He will visit all the kids homes," Yoshi said. "Here on Friday."

"Why?" Akashi asked, feigning ignorance. 

"To meet our parents and uh..."

"Get a better understanding of our living evirement," Keiko quoted.

"Environment," Akashi said automatically. "That is nice of him."

"Yeah."

"How many kids are there in your class?" 

Yoshi started counting, but Keiko cut in. "17."

Akashi nodded. "Do your homework."

"We don't have homework!"

But Akashi did not hear them anymore. He realized Kuroko would have a very busy time ahead of him. All that because he wanted to spend some time with him and the kids at home, without them getting suspicious. At once he felt silly for his last text and texted another. 

_I miss you too._

At 6:49 PM on Friday, the kids all but bounced through the west wing. Akashi sat straight on the couch in the living room that they never used. Everything was pristine, so he knocked over a set of unread books. 

Useless. Kuroko would notice anyway. 

Old Bertrade came in. "The teacher has arrived."

"Show him in," Akashi said. "Sit down, you too."

They copied his rigid posture. 

Kuroko still wore his raincoat when he entered. 

"Let me take that," Akashi said, before Bertrade could. "He hung it over a chair that matched the dark couch exactly. 

"Thank you." Kuroko smiled, but showed in nothing that they were more than just acquainted. 

"Do you want to see my lego?" Keiko asked. "I made a robot."

"A robot, really?" Kuroko looked surprised. "Let me see."

Beaming with pride, she ran off. 

"Sorry," Kuroko added to Akashi. 

"It is no matter."

Technically, he should be the one apologizing for anything they did, but he knew well that Kuroko had cared for them a lot longer than he had. 

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Please."

''We have tea, milk, vanilla shake."

Kuroko caught his glance at the last suggestion. 

"Tea please."

Akashi looked at the old French lady. "Bertrade?" 

"Coming."

"Thank you."

"Do you also want to see my drawings?" Yoshi asked shyly. 

"Of course."

The boy ran out as his sister stormed back in. "Teacher!"

She tripped and threw the robot past Kuroko's face. Akashi had seen that coming from miles away and caught her. "Careful!"

"Sorry." Ashamed, she did not dare look at either of them. 

Kuroko smiled, patting the place on the couch next to her. "Tell me how the robot works. Does he have a name?"

"She," Keiko said immediately. 

"Of course." Kuroko reached back to grab the robot and put back the eye that had fallen off in the fall. 

"I don't have a name for her."

"What about Miko?"

"Yes." She sat down next to him and checked to see if Miko had been fixed. She spotted that Kuroko had put back one eye too far to the left. Akashi liked that she did not say anything and left it like that. 

Yoshi came back with the drawings and Kuroko made sure to admire those and the robot equally. It was admirable how fast he could make them happy with just his attention. Everything he did, from accepting the tea and cones, to praising the kids was done with effortless skill. Akashi watched and learned. 

"I brought this," Kuroko opened his bag and took out a children's book, after taking a small bite from a cone. "Shall I read it to you?"

Akashi sat quietly on the other couch, as the two children sat to either side of Kuroko. He told them of an Egyptian Queen of long ago, who had a crocodile farm. Though often so expressionless, he became animated during the story, using different voices for the Queen and her assistants. Keiko hugged the robot and Yoshi stared at him with open mouth, when Kuroko stopped mid-sentence. Offering the book, he stood up and walked to Akashi. "Why don't you continue?"

Aware of Kuroko's expectations and the children's surprised faces, Akashi took the book and the place between them. They had both tensed up. He put his finger on the last word Kuroko had read and continued from there. 

Soon he came to a piece of dialogue. Saying it with the same low-pitched voice as Kuroko had used for the god Sobek made the children look at each other. 

"Not good enough?" Akashi snapped. 

Kuroko's eyes narrowed, so he tried again. 

"That's better," Keiko said at his fourth attempt. 

"Thank you," he said sarcastically.

But soon he started to enjoy it; making up voices and reading the story. He added lines of his own, making the queen more like Keiko and Sobek more like Yoshi. Only when Kuroko put his hand on his shoulder, did he realize that they had both fallen asleep against him. 

"You did well," Kuroko whispered. "See how eager they are to bond with you?"

"Thank you," Akashi reached out for his hand and held it for a tiny moment. 

Kuroko stepped back. "I should go."

He nodded. "My driver will take you."

"Of course," Kuroko said. 

Akashi watched him leave. The kids still slept, so he did not get up. A possible future came to his mind. Of Kuroko staying, having them brush their teeth and check the bedroom for monsters. Of Kuroko coming with him to bed and waking up beside him. Not once or twice a week, but every day.


	9. I: Keep You

It took another week before Kuroko had finished all his visits. It tired him out. By Thursday he almost forgot to feed his cats. He already rested in bed when they started meowing. 

"Sorry," he whispered, getting out. 

He made sure to get home first the next evening and only headed for Akashi's house after spending some time with them. To his surprise, nobody asked for his identification and let him through with bows and greetings of "welcome home". 

He found Akashi in the West wing living room. 

“They let you through?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Akashi patted the couch beside him. “You have unlimited access to all the rooms in my house.”

“I…do?”

“Yes.” 

Kuroko’s expression softened and he leaned his head against Akashi’s. “Thank you.”

In response, Akashi took his hand and kissed it, watching him carefully.

“Your bedroom?” Kuroko asked.

“Let’s go.”

Kuroko fell asleep immediately after he made love to him on his bed. 

Akashi worked throughout the night, watching him every so many minutes. Kuroko was a quiet sleeper, who did not turn around a lot. After 3 AM, he lay down beside him. He caressed his cheek and fell asleep. 

Early in the morning, Kuroko got up to dress, waking Akashi in the process. 

"Not staying?" the redhead asked. 

"You should spend some time with the kids. Why don't you take them to the zoo?"

"I have business in Kyoto today. My flight is at 11."

Kuroko put his shirt back on. "When will you be back?"

"This evening, late."

"Can I come with you?"

Akashi stretched. "I don't think that is a good idea."

Kuroko tried to keep all emotions from his face, but his lips tightened. 

"I will deal with unsavoury characters today. I'd prefer it if you stay far from them."

"I'd prefer it if you stayed away from them too."

How could Akashi not be touched by his concern? He left the bed and hugged Kuroko from behind. "They are small fries, easy for me to deal with."

Even though he could not see his face, he knew Kuroko frowned. "But you had rather I did not deal with them at all?"

"Obviously."

Grinning, Akashi slapped his ass and then let him go. "I can kill them with my bare hands," he bragged. 

Kuroko spun around. "Kill?"

"Just a manner of speech. We say that in Kyoto when we mean 'beat'." 

Kuroko's expression told him that he was not believed, so he laughed it off. "Truly. Nobody will get killed today."

A watery smile. "Be careful, Akashi-san."

He put on the suit that had been laid out for him. Kuroko chose his tie. Blue, like his eyes.

All the way up to Kyoto Akashi felt good. He liked Kuroko's concern and he liked acting unconcerned in his presence at the same time. 

He told himself not to think about Kuroko for the next few hours. Important was sorting out the mess his underlings were making. Miyazaki, who ruled the northern part of Kyoto's with an iron first, had gotten it into his head that the Akashi casinos should pay protection money to him. Akashi had hidden his own influence in Japan's old capital city so well that Miyazaki had no idea that he pulled the strings of the person above him. 

Time to make him eat his pretensions. 

He arrived in his casino at six in the evening. Some of his employees smiled sincerely as they bowed for him. Akashi liked rewarding those who did a good job. Two bouncers accompanied him up the elevator to the fifteenth floor. 

This building held one of his favourite offices. A collection of Narita porcelain graced the room. Inside, he spent an hour going through its numbers in the luxury office, before Miyazaki texted him that his two lieutenants would meet him there to discuss terms. Akashi smiled at his temerity. He enjoyed humbling gangsters. 

Sudden tension rippled through him. He jumped up from his chair. Just in time. The shooter had fired right at him. The bullet destroyed the vase on his desk. Shards splattered everywhere.

In a fluent movement, Akashi spun around the door. He reached for his pants and rolled them up to his knees. Grabbing the two knives he had hidden there, he fell back into the shadows of the room behind. 

Old slot machines filled the dark room. Akashi found refuge behind one that his grandmother had purchased in Spain several decades ago. He had never played on it, but promised himself he would if he survived this.

The man made no taunts. This was a professional. He crept into the room. Not silent enough. Akashi's fingers tightened around the knife. 

He threw the knife just before the man fired. Akashi gasped but ducked in time. The attacker fell to the floor, blood oozing from his shoulder. He fired again, wildly, not knowing Akashi had moved behind him. The redhead slammed the back of his knife against his skull. The man crashed into a slot machine and slumped down.

Akashi took a deep breath and forced himself to focus. Miyazaki would have send more than one man. Someone else hid in his office, waiting to ambush him. The faintest sound, but he caught it. His would-be assassin crouched under his desk. 

Biting his lip, concentrating, Akashi walked back into the office. The man, imagining himself unseen, waited, readying himself for the perfect shot. Akashi was aware of every tiny movement, the way he concentrated, tensed up. Jumping, he threw the knife. Akasi landed on the desk. His other knife flew out of his hand. A scream from below told him all he needed to know. 

They ran into the room as Akashi pinned the man to the floor, knifepoint aimed at his aorta. 

He chuckled, savouring the man's fear and regret. 

Three of his Kyoto employees pulled the man across the room. Akashi grinned enjoyed the hatred on his face, but stopped gloating when the shards on the floor reminded him of his broken vase. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. 

"Matsuoka?"

"Yes. Akashi-san?"

"Get rid of him."

"Him?"

Akashi nodded at the bigger securityguard. An enormous security guard punched the would-be assassin in his stomach. Surely Matsuoko could hear their groans. "You know who I mean. "

"Miyazaki?"

"He attacked me. That should not have happened."

He heard the agitation in Matsuoka's voice. "I thought I had made it clear to him that..."

"Not clear enough. I trust you will deal with it."

He hung up and went back to his paperwork, making a show of acting like he was not shaken at all. Inside, he was annoyed. It should not have happened. He would punish anyone who was even remotely responsible for it. But he would make us of it too. Underlings talked. They would spread the story of his fearlessness and strength far and wide. 

When he had finished his check-up, he drove back to the station. People bowed for him left and right. He smiled and waved and heard their whispers of his lucky escape. 

In the high speed train, he played western chess with the Suzuki Sakura, the old manager of one of his Kyoto hotels. She was one of his favourite opponents. Every breath she took was labored and Akashi knew she would last many more seasons. Akashi's grandparents had gone to school with her. There was much to learn from her. During games, she thought carefully, but attacked violently. 

Akashi poured her sake as they passed Nagoya. "Nice move."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Did you know they were planning something?"

"Expected it," he lied. 

"Your whole life is a chessboard, isn't it?"

"I'd like to think so."

"What will happen to your attacker?"

He raised both hands. "These will stay clean, but I will know exactly what was behind it."

Nodding, she moved a rook and made him spend the next few minutes in contemplation. 

Their game had not finished by the time they arrived in Tokyo. He memorized the position of all the pieces and bid her a good night. The sun had set hours before. He sent a quick text to Kuroko. 

_I was attacked. Do not feel concern. It is being handled._

Forgetting his lover for a moment, he shook her hand. "Finish this in two weeks?"

"I am looking forward to it."

Harry stood waiting at the station. 

"Someone tried to kill me tonight," Akashi said before the Englishman could greet him. 

His blue eyes widened. "Who?"

"Two people actually. Scum."

Harry frowned. "You took care of them?"

"Of course.""

"Did the police take them?"

Akashi chuckled. "We'll let them into it once everything has been arranged."

"You don't have to go to the station?"

"All taken care of."

Harry remained silent after that. Perhaps he was intimidated or shocked at how his employer dealt with some things. What he definitely was, was impressed and that is how Akashi liked it. 

He got home a couple of minutes before midnight. Happy to take off his suit, he dropped it into the green basket. It would be thrown away tomorrow. Washing himself, he went to bed quickly. He stared at the ceiling for a while. All in all it had been a good day. 

Akashi's breathing slowed and then quickened. Men tried to stab him, shoot him, throw him out of windows. Akashi fought back, but got driven into a corner. A hand reached for him, touching his face, freezing it. Feeling the life drain from him, he rolled over. His fingers found the knife. He lurched forward to drive it into his enemy's face. 

Kuroko struggled beneath him, gasping, trying to block the steel. 

The moment Akashi recognized him, he threw the knife away. It hit the wall opposite his bed and dropped to the floor. He jumped off him, horrified at what he had done. 

Kuroko gasped. He slipped away from Akashi and sat down on the floor. He hugged himself and took a fearful breath.

A wave of emotions rushed through Akashi. He had almost stabbed Kuroko, the one person he cherished beyond anything else. Just a last inch of restraint had stayed his hand. If not, he would now be leaning over his bleeding, dying form. 

"I did not... mean to," he whispered. 

No response. In that terrible moment, he believed he had lost Kuroko forever. By instinct, he reached out for him. Kuroko flinched. 

"You were right. You should not be near me." Akashi stared at the knife on the floor. "I am dangerous."

Finally, Kuroko looked at him again. “Why?”

He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“You had a nightmare?”

“I believe so.”

"I was worried," Kuroko said. 

“Worried?”

Something of Kuroko’s spirit returned. “About you. You texted me, saying you were attacked. And then you just fall asleep?”

“I pulled a knife on you and that’s what you’re angry about?” Akashi asked, astonished.

“You did not do it on purpose, did you?” Kuroko said. 

"No!"

Kuroko pointed at the bed. "Lie down."

Akashi stared at him.

"I was worried sick," Kuroko bit. He took a deep breath. "Come here."

Happy that Kuroko had not ran off or forbidden him to ever contact him again, Akashi complied. He lay down on his own bed. Kuroko shifted and lay down, spooning him from behind. 

"You acted like you were fine, didn't you?" he whispered. 

"Yes."

"You do not need to with me," Kuroko said, caressing his hair. "Seijuro-san."

He glanced back at this new form of address. 

"You do not like it when I call you that?" Kuroko asked. 

Akashi shook his head. "It is fine, when we are alone."

Kuroko pulled the blanket over him. "You are cold."

"I am, aren't I?"

"I will keep you warm."

Sighing, Akashi accepted Kuroko's arms around him. He closed his eyes, for the first time in his life letting another being protect him. A few minutes passed and Akashi slept. Kuroko stayed awake much longer.

The attempt on Akashi's life had shaken him to the core. He burried his face in red hair and listened to his breathing as he slept. 

"Seijuro-san," he whispered and finally slept himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Kuroko finds something in Akashi's house


	10. I: Royalty

The model glanced around and nodded. “Perfect. Akashi’s bedroom is just like an old French one.”

“Italian, I would say,” the photographer said. “Are you sure he’s okay with this?”

“He always lets me take pictures in his house… as long as it is to promote one of his brands.”

“But the bedroom?” 

Kise waved her concerns away. “He likes me looking good.”

Used to undressing in front of an audience, Kise let his bathrobe drop. Wearing only tiny black underwear and a gilet, he lay down on the bed. 

She took a few pictures to test the lightning. Tying up her long, black hair, she gave him an admiring glance. “You’re right; you look great.”

He beamed at her. “Thank you!”

“Professional now.”

Kise lay back, seducing the cameras with his posture and eyes.

“That’s it!” She shot photo after photo, made him sit down, on his knees, head back, looking away. All postures he had done before. 

When she finished shooting a whole set of photos, she left the room to send them on for approval. Kise turned around, enjoying the silk sheets of Akashi’s bed. Stretching like a cat, he sighed contentedly. If only he had a house like this. 

A pair of big blue eyes stared at him. 

Jumping up, he pointed at the pale figure in the doorway. “Who are you?”

The man did not answer Kise’s question, looked as shocked to see him there as the other way around. Kise could not determine who this might be. Wearing a blue-white striped shirt and a pair of light-colored jeans, he looked neither like staff nor like someone Akashi would associate with for business. 

To Kise, he looked like nothing.

Surprise made way for disgust on the young man’s face. Angry, he turned around and called back to the hall. 

“Akashi-san, why is there a prostitute in your room?”

“I’m not a prostitute!” Kise yelled.

Akashi entered. He looked from the figure to Kise and back. Kise crossed his arms, looking forward to Akashi scaring this insolent boy into submission. 

What happened next surprised Kise more than anything else. Instead of giving him a verbal smackdown or even the evil eye, Akashi looked taken aback. The shorter man headed for the door, intending to leave, but the redhead blocked his path.

“He’s a model, Tetsuya. I did not know he would be here.” He gave Kise the angry look that he should have given this ‘Tetsuya’.

“In your bed. Dressed like that.” The other man glared up at Akashi. “Excuse me. But I find that rather odd.”

“Well, it’s true,” Kise said, annoyed. “I’m not a prostitute and I often pose in Akashi’s house.” 

“Not anymore,” Akashi sneered, putting a tentative hand on Tetsuya’s shoulder. 

“You gave me permission for today,” Kise reminded him. 

“For the garden yes, not for a pornographic shoot!”

“It is not pornographic. It is for your hotel.”

“What hotel?” Tetsuya’s voice was soft, but the other two could hear the command in it. 

“I have a hotel which specifically caters to gay men. In Kyoto.”

“Where they discreetly arrange prostitutes?” Tetsuya asked, still cross. 

“No.” Akashi pulled him closer. “For couples. So they can be themselves. Like us.”

Kise’s eyebrows rose. He had never heard Akashi refer to himself as being part of couple. For that matter, he had never heard anyone talk to Akashi like this and get away with it. Akashi did not even seem to mind, seemed anxious actually for Tetsuya not to misunderstand. 

“Who are you?” Kise asked.

“This is Kuroko Tetsuya.” Akashi put his arm around him. “He’s mine.”

“I can see that.”

Akashi gave him a look, so he quickly bowed for the short man. “Nice to meet you.”

Kuroko bowed as well, though still seeming slightly displeased. “And you.”

“Ryouta, go change. You can join us in the garden for a snack… and a talk.”

“Isn’t it too cold for that?” Kuroko asked. 

“We have heating.”

Quickly, Kise did as he was bid. He was dying with curiosity, but also aware that he should not make any more missteps today. Haruka came in, holding her camera. 

“Shoot is off, Akashi was quite pissed,” he said, putting on a pair of tight-fitting jeans. 

“Told you.” She paused. “Is he angry with me too?”

“Nah, I’ll tell him it was all my fault. Say, do you know a model named Kuroko Tetsuya?”

She shook her head. “Never heard of him.”

“Maybe he’s not a model then.”

She looked at him puzzled, so he offered his brightest smile. “Photos good?”

“Perfect. They’ll run it.”

“In what?”

Smiling, she handed him his shirt. “A magazine discrete enough that you don’t need to know the name.”

“As long as they know mine. Need the cash, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Off you go.”

Kise went down the stairs and strolled around the west wing. He had been in Akashi’s roofed garden before. A glass ceiling kept the flowers in light and solar energy was stored and used for heating whenever needed. He most liked the enormous fountain in the middle, with the three elephants spewing the water. Apparently, Akashi had been gifted it by an Indian friend. 

They sat on a bench together: Kuroko nervous, but leaning against him. Akashi possessive and affectionate. 

“Have a seat, Ryouta.”

Sitting down opposite him, Kise smiled at the old lady serving him a glass of wine. “Thanks, Bertrade!”

“Did they like the shoot?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, Haruka has a good eye for those things.”

“So… eh.” Kise took a sip from his drink. “How did you two meet?”

“Tetsuya is the teacher of Keiko and Yoshi.”

Kise put down his glass. That he had not expected. Akashi’s lovers were usually ambitious business people, who believed they could use him to get a leg up. He looked at Kuroko, expecting calculation there. 

“I apologize for how I reacted earlier,” Kuroko said. “It just shocked me to find you in Seijuro-san’s bed.”

“Sei….” 

Akashi’s glare stopped him from forming another syllable. Kise was shocked again. The Akashi he knew would never allow anyone to call him that. Perhaps he was on something. 

But Akashi did not slur his words or move erratically. The only thing he seemed to be on was this young man. 

“Tetsuya just apologized,” Akashi said, with an edge in his voice. 

“Oh, yeah.” Kise forced himself to laugh. “No problem. I shouldn’t have used the room for that.”

Akashi’s phone beeped. He checked it and stood up. “Excuse me a moment.” He threw a significant look at Kise, before heading back inside. 

“So you must be a great teacher, eh?” Kise continued. “Expensive school and all.”

“It is a public kindergarten,” Kuroko said. 

“Oh.” Things were getting stranger by the minute. He had expected Akashi’s charges to go to an elite school. 

“So, you really like him?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Those blue eyes assessed him a moment. “He is very kind to me.”

“Buys you lots of presents?” It had left his mouth before he could stop himself.

“No.”

“No?”

“I can buy my own things.”

Kise chuckled. “As a teacher in a public school?”

“Yes. I rent my apartment and buy my own clothes, even if they are probably last season.”

“Two seasons back, actually.” 

Kuroko tensed up. “I know that Akashi-san can have anyone he likes. That he knows men like you, who are far more handsome and better dressed than I am. But as long as he will have me, I will stay with him.”

Clearly agitated, Kuroko looked away. Kise did not miss that Kuroko had reverted to a more formal way of talking about Akashi. Before he had probably used his first name to make a point and lay a claim. The shock of finding a model in Akashi's bed, half naked, must have rattled him. Suddenly Kise felt guilty. Perhaps Kuroko really was genuine. Akashi must have seen that and adored him for it. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I’m just not used to him being so…”

“So?”

Kise shrugged. “Just to let you know, I’m not after him or something.”

A very slight smile. “Thank you.”

Akashi came back. The way he looked at them told Kise that he knew exactly what had been said. He felt a ripple of fear and was glad he had made things right in the end. 

“The kids will come home early. Their English tutor will drop them off.”

“I should go then,” Kuroko said. 

Pulling him back before he stood up, Akashi kept him near. “It is time they see you here, don’t you think?”

“But…”

“We don’t have to tell them yet. Just that we are friends. Saying nothing at all would be dishonest, don't you agree?”

Kise knew Akashi only added that last bit to convince Kuroko, as he had no qualms about lying when it suited him. It was a point in Kuroko’s favour that it worked. 

He sat there, tensed even more, waiting for them to arrive. Kise wished he had been kinder to him, so he tried to make up for it by keeping the conversation going. 

“Do you speak English, Kuroko?”

“A little. My friend lived in America for years. How about you?”

“Akashicchi taught me. I floundered in high school and he forced me to study.”

Kuroko leaned to Akashi. “Does that mean you?” 

“Ryouta tends to do that with people he fears.”

“Respects,” Kise corrected. “Yes, I put cchi behind their names then.”

“I see.”

“Maybe I should call you Kurokocchi. Someone who can tame Akashicchi deserves that.”

“Tame?” Akashi started, but the kids ran into the garden before he could object. 

“Kuroko-sensei!” Keiko yelled. “What are you doing here?”

“He is visiting.”

Akashi’s glare reminded them of their manners and the twins bowed. “Thank you for coming over,” they said in unison. 

“Do you know Kise-san?” Kuroko asked. 

“Yes, he is a prince,” Yoshi answered. 

Keiko crossed her arms. “No, fool. He’s a moviestar.”

“Not yet.” Kise smiled. “Trying.”

“Kise-san is very nice,” Keiko told Kuroko. “He sent us presents on our birthday.”

“Great! What presents?” Kuroko asked. 

“Lego!” she responded. 

“Paint,” Yoshi added.

Kise looked up to see Kuroko assess him. Slowly, the teacher nodded. Perhaps his friendliness towards the kids made it easier for Kuroko to trust him a little more.

“Are you and uncle friends now?” Yoshi asked Kuroko.  
“Yes,” Kuroko admitted.

Yoshi raised his arms high. “Best friends?” 

“Of course,” Keiko answered. “Kuroko-sensei is the only person that uncle likes.”

“That’s not true.”

They all looked at Kuroko. 

“He cares about both of you very much.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. You are most important to him.” Kuroko put his hand on Akashi’s. “You are his family. I am…just a friend.”

Kise felt sad for him. He was still an outsider, who called another place home. The model foresaw trouble and feared he had been partly the cause for it. Their financial circumstances were very different. People would always assume Kuroko was a golddigger, like he had done. Worse: countless of handsome guys wanted Akashi, his money, his lifestyle. They would insult Kuroko, as he had earlier, for his clothes and his lack of style. Slowly, they would undermine his confidence and try to drive them apart. 

“I think you look great, Kurokocchi!” he said in an impulse. 

They all looked at him. 

“Well, you do.”

“Thank you, Kise-san.” Kuroko looked at Akashi, wordlessly asking if Kise was ridiculing him. 

“Ryouta does not say those things without meaning it.” Akashi squeezed Kuroko’s hand. He pulled it back, conscious of the children watching them. 

“I should go home.”

“Should you?” Akashi asked. 

“Yes. I promised to Skype with Kagami-kun.”

They all knew he could do that at Akashi’s house, but the redhead did not protest. He also did not call his driver, as Kise has expected. 

“Please visit us again, sensei!” Yoshi said. 

“Thanks.” He smiled. “Goodbye, Kise-san, Akashi-san.”

“Be careful,” Kise said, after he had left.

“You still think he’s only interested in my money?” Akashi asked sharply. 

“I wasn’t talking about that. Be careful he doesn’t get hurt.”

“He won’t.” Akashi folded his hands together. “I will keep him with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter from Kise's point of view. I sure enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think about it in the comments?
> 
> Next time: Akashi celebrates his birthday and Kuroko gets persuaded to wear something special for him that night.


	11. I: Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading so far.
> 
> After this chapter, there will be two more.

“Kurokocchi! Come in, come in!”

Kuroko reached down to take off his shoes, but Kise put a hand on his shoulder. “Not necessary. This is a studio, not a house.”

“Thank you for having me over.”

“No problem.” Kise took Kuroko’s coat and draped it over a blue, fluorescent chair. “Big day, eh?”

“Yes.”

Following Kise into the studio, Kuroko’s eyes regarded the pictures on the wall. They featured several handsome male models, but Kise most of all. From demure to sexy, from tough street rat to rich boy; he photographed well in every role. “You are talented.”

“You sound surprised,” Kise said. “But I have been working since I was fourteen.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

Kise smiled. “Most of the time. I’ve had a bit of harassment in the past.”

“Oh?” Kuroko looked so worried that Kise smiled.

“Yeah. There are some shady creeps out there. But I’m too famous now, so they don’t dare.” Kise walked to the large closet in the corner. “But enough about me. Let’s get you what you asked for.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Must be hard finding him a gift, huh?” Kise said, opening the doors. 

“It is.” Kuroko remained in the middle of the room, watching the huge lamps and equipment. “I will give him something tomorrow when we’ll have a picnic with the children. But today is really his birthday, so I wanted to give him something for….”

Kuroko never finished that sentence. Holding up a piece of red fabric, Kise grinned at him. For a moment Kuroko thought it was a handkerchief, but then he realized it was a tiny piece of underwear. It was the same shade of red as Akashi’s hair.

“I can’t give that to him!” 

“You don’t need to give it to him. You need to wear it.”

Gaping, Kuroko stared at Kise. 

“Yes. He will love you for it.”

“I think Akashi-san will laugh at me.”

“Oh, trust me.” Kise strolled towards him, offering it to him. “He will do something to you, but I doubt he’ll laugh.”

Kuroko held up his hands defensively. “I have never worn anything like that.”

“Akashi will appreciate it. Remember, I’ve known him longer than you.”

“Is that the kind of thing his other…lovers wore?” Kuroko asked.

Kise’s eyes narrowed. “He likes you because of how real you are to him. Even if you never wore it, I don’t think he’ll ever want someone else anymore.”

“But?”

“He will go nuts when you wear it.”

Kuroko paused. “Can I try it on?”

“Sure.” Kise gave it to him and watched expectantly. 

“Can you turn around, please?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.”

Kuroko dropped his pants and underwear and turned the underwear around. That string must belong at the back. With a glance at Kise, to make sure he did not look, he put it on. It was tight and a little unpleasant. He walked to the mirror and felt ridiculous. Would Akashi really like it when he wore it?

“Put the black pants in the top drawer over it. I believe they are your size.”

He opened the drawer. The pants also seemed a bit too small for him, just barely fitting. 

“Can I turn around?”

“Yes.”

Kise’s eyes lit up when he saw him. “You look perfect!”

“Do I?”

“Yes, very sexy.”

Kuroko very much doubted that.

“Want a shirt that fits with it?”

“No.” Kuroko clutched his dark blue shirt. He would feel even less comfortable if he would have to wear the shirt Kise held up. It was low-cut and too small.

Kise shrugged, probably knowing he had won the most important battles. “I’m glad you are coming on his second party. His first is always boring.”

Kuroko nodded, saying nothing about it. Truth was that he had felt a little insecure that he had been not been invited the day before, when Akashi’s important clients had dined in his house. Perhaps it was true what he had said, that Akashi did not want potential enemies to know about him. Still, he wondered if Akashi was also a bit ashamed of him. All his clients were rich and sophisticated, charming, well-traveled, while he…No. He should not think that. Akashi did not even know the meaning of shame. In his mind, he was right always, and he could not care less what anyone else thought. Kuroko told himself to stop thinking about it. Today was Akashi’s birthday and he should only focus on giving him a good time.

“Come!” Kise said, taking his arm. “ The limo is waiting.”

Kuroko had gotten somewhat used to ostentatious displays of wealth, but the limo made him pause. Kise held open the door for him, and he swallowed, not wanting the blond to see how tensed up he was.

They drove to Izuki’s house first. Kuroko’s former senpai was jobless and had expressed an interest in modeling. When Kise had suggested they should go to Akashi’s party together, Kuroko had thought to bring him along. 

Izuki’s lips parted when he saw the car. Harry opened the door for him and he sat down next to Kuroko. “Wow! Thanks for inviting me.”

“This is Kise Ryouta,” Kuroko said.

“Yes, I know. You’re quite famous. Nice to meet you.”

Kise smiled. “Kurokocchi said you were handsome. I guess he has a good eye for that.”

Izuki smiled back and then patted Kuroko’s shoulder as they drove off. “So, I finally get to meet your boyfriend. He’s not a model, you said?”

Laughing, Kise shook his head. “You don’t know who Akashi Seijuro is?”

“No.”

“Many people do not know him,” Kuroko said. “He is not famous.”

“Except when you try to make some serious money in this country. You’re bound to run into him then.”

“Kuroko?” Izuki asked.

But he did not answer. Akashi was Akashi. He did not know well how to explain it. 

“Woa!”

Kuroko smiled at the surprise of his friend, trying to hide his own nervousness at meeting so many of Akashi’s associates at once. People stood in the front garden admiring fireworks. Harry stopped the car. An unfamiliar man opened the car door for them.

Izuki looked at Kuroko as if he had never seen him before. “This is your boyfriend’s place?”

They got out and were seized up by a mixture of staff, models and employees that Akashi particularly liked and trusted. Used to this kind of event, all of them were stylishly dressed. Automatically, Kuroko let his presence shrink. People glanced past him, as if he did not exist. Just as he had always liked it.

It did work. 

Until Akashi walked out the front door and headed straight for Kuroko. In front of the entire gathering, he tilted his chin and kissed him on the lips. Despite all the stares and rising speculation of who he might be, Kuroko knew only the two of them existed for a couple of seconds. 

“Thank you for coming, Tetsuya.” Akashi’s hand rested on his thigh. “Where did you get those pants?”

Looking away, shy suddenly, Kuroko whispered something. 

“What was that?”

“Happy birthday, Akashi-san.”

“It is.” Akashi looked behind Kuroko. “Who is that?”

“Izuki-senpai. You said I could bring a friend.”

Knowing Akashi a bit better now, Kuroko realized he was assessing Izuki. His handsome face was a mark against him, so was having a history with Kuroko that Akashi knew nothing about. “He’s straight,” Kuroko whispered therefore. 

“Yes.” Akashi smiled. “I can see that.”

Kuroko was not sure if that was true, but gestured at Izuki to come over without saying anything more on the matter. “Izuki-senpai, this is Akashi-san.”

“Thank you for having me over,” Izuki said.

“Thank you for taking care of my Tetsuya,” Akashi responded.

Izuki seemed a little taken aback by his intensity, so Kuroko nodded at Akashi and led his senpai away to show him the roofed garden. Harry brushed past him to sit with a few old men on the edge of the fountain. A woman, also a foreigner, handed him a pint of beer. 

“This is my sister, Harriet!” Harry called at Kuroko. 

“Pleased to meet you.” He bowed. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

The big woman pushed the driver playfully against the shoulder. “He’s fooling around. I’m Betty.”

Not sure who was joking, Kuroko nodded and walked on.

All around people sat on comfortable chairs and benches. The fireworks had stopped, so more came in. Izuki seized up the models, male and female. “They are so glamorous.”

A young servant handed him with a vanilla milkshake and Izuki asked for an Espresso Summer.

Kuroko nodded, but his attention was drawn by someone else. In the corner of the garden sat a morose man with a pair of glasses. He hugged a teddy bear and stared at a shogi board. Curious, Kuroko glanced around for Akashi, wanting to ask him who it was, but he had not entered the garden yet. For a second, the man looked at him and frowned. 

“Wow, Kuroko,” Izuki said after he had sat down with his cocktail. “How did you land someone like him?”

He shrugged. “Akashi-san decided he liked me.”

“Just like that, huh?”

“I did not want to be with him at first.”

Izuki pulled a face at the sweetness of his drink. “Why?”

“I did not trust him.”

“But you do now?”

“Yes, for the most part.”

“Good.” Izuki nodded at the servant, who had seen his disgust and offered him a beer instead. “Cheers to that!”

Kuroko sat back on the bench, relaxing. Izuki could make difficult things seem so uncomplicated. 

“Nice legs,” Izuki whispered, when a young woman in a purple dress passed by. 

“She is a tennis player. Quite talented.”

“Can’t you introduce me?” Izuki asked. 

“She has never met me either.”

They grew quiet when a troupe of acrobats entered the garden. Their bodypaint made them look like particularly vicious cats. Izuki applauded enthusiastically. Each stunt more daring than the last, everyone paused to watch. Even the angry looking shogi-player glanced at them from time to time. Near the end of the show, Kise walked in with Akashi. 

Both of them stole glances at Kuroko as they talked. Kuroko sat up straight. Kise had been nice to him since their first meeting, but he did not know him well yet. Kuroko hesitated. Should he go over to see what they were talking about?

Kise took out his phone and showed Akashi something. Akashi’s eyes flashed to Kuroko, gaze dark. Feeling uncomfortable, Kuroko shifted closer to Izuki. 

“You say you trust Akashi, but what about the blond?” Izuki whispered. 

Kuroko remembered his senpai was good at knowing what went on around him and decided to confide in him a little.

“The first time I met him, he was almost naked in Akashi-san’s bed.”

“What?” Izuki glared at Kise. 

“It was for a photoshoot,” Kuroko said lamely. 

Izuki frowned. “Strange.”

“Maybe it is nothing,” Kuroko said. “I’ll just get a glass of water and find out when I return.”

Without looking at Akashi or Kise, Kuroko hurried inside. Instead of going to the kitchen, he went into the dark hallway leading to Akashi’s private rooms. He wanted a moment for himself to think. What if Kise had made up a story about him? They said the modeling world was known for viciousness. If Akashi would believe it without checking with him, Kuroko would leave immediately. Tension rippled into him and he berated himself. He did not even know what had been said, and he already expected the worst. He turned around, wanting to return quickly and sort things out. 

To his shock, his arm was grabbed. He gasped, tried to lift his hands to defend himself, but Akashi's expression startled him 

“Is it true?” Akashi bit. 

He took a deep breath. “Is what true?”

Akashi undid the button of Kuroko's pants. Slowly, he pulled down the zipper. Even in the dimly lit hallway, Kuroko could feel the intensity of his gaze. 

He was turned around roughly, body pushed against the wall. Akashi yanked down his pants. Kuroko felt the cool air on his ass. Akashi’s index finger hooked behind the red string and pulled it back. When he released it, it snapped back. Kuroko let out a sharp breath, but Akashi had no mercy for him. He pushed his knee between Kuroko’s legs. Already, a hand moved under Kuroko’s shirt, fingers searching for a nipple. Sighing, Kuroko tried to face him, but he was pinned securely against the wall.

“You need to get fucked right now, Tetsuya? Is that why you wear this?” Akashi’s voice was rough, without its usual measured control. 

“I just….Kise-san said….”

“Did he see you wearing it?” Akashi demanded, as he pinched his nipple. 

Kuroko closed his eyes, breathing heavily. “I…. made him turn around… he didn’t.”

“Good.”

“Akashi-san, you should go… back to your guests,” Kuroko let out. 

“Yes?”

Breathing heavily, Kuroko nodded.

It took a moment before Akashi let go off him and pulled Kuroko’s pants back up. “But I know now, Tetsuya.” 

He gently zipped him again and even put the button back through its buttonhole. Still flushed, Kuroko almost stopped him from leaving. Akashi’s touches had kindled a flame that was not so easily extinguished. 

Akashi saw his desire and smirked. “You will not sleep much tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Akashi unwraps his present


	12. I: Stunning

From the moment they returned to the garden, Akashi was hyper-aware of Kuroko. Tonight his usual strong awareness of all around him blurred. Everything faded into the background. Kuroko drew all his attention. 

So when Bertrade held up her glass to toast to him and others followed, it barely registered. 

He couldn’t believe Kuroko would wear something like that. Probably, he had not known quite how horny it would make Akashi. Kise had. That particular idiot now grinned and raised his glass at him. Ignoring the model, Akashi watched Kuroko walk over to talk to Suzuki Sakura. Listening politely to the old lady, he smiled when expected. For a brief moment, he caught Akashi’s gaze and then quickly looked away again.

But Akashi’s gaze did not falter. His mind fixed on him and he imagined Kuroko kneeling, wearing just that tiny piece of underwear, those lips opening to…. 

To distract himself, he walked over to Midorima. The young medical student frowned when Akashi moved one of his silver generals on the shogi board. 

“A bad move.”

“Perhaps,” Akashi moved away again. “Or perhaps not.”

People congratulated him, their smiles happy. Akashi had spared no expenses. He had hired a catering service to take care of his staff today, so they could all relax. The only one who was still at work was Kazuna Mariko, who watched over the kids as they slept in the West Wing. 

Akashi smiled inwardly. There was no way they had gone to sleep before the fireworks had stopped. A strange feeling, nervousness perhaps, settled on him. Tomorrow he would take them and Kuroko to the garden for a picnic. He had something important to discuss with them all. 

The deejay in his ballroom turned up the music, attracting the fashionable set. Modern music played today, instead of the nineteenth century western music of the night before.. Akashi liked this party better. It was bit of a risk to have Kuroko attend and let it be known how fond he was of him, but it would come out at some point. Best to have it out in a controlled environment. The man smoking a cigarette under a tree nodded at him. Nobody but Akashi knew that he was not an invitee, but security.

Only a few others remained outside. Harry drank beer with Betty and the other old men, while Midorima still contemplated the game. Bertrade and Suzuki sat on a bench opposite Kuroko and Izuki, table between them. The two young men leaned forward, expressing interest in what they had to say. Akashi quietly sat down next to Kuroko and put his arm around him. He smirked when Kuroko shivered. At least he was not the only one of them who was excited.

“Bertrade-san is telling us about her mother. She used to be in the French resistance,” Kuroko said, with a slight hitch in his voice that only Akashi picked up on.

“After that she traveled the world,” Bertrade said. “I was born in Chile.”

“Suzuki and Betrade met a few years later, in Thailand, where they also met my grandparents,” Akashi said. 

Izuki refilled their cups. “You have all had such interesting lives!”

“So will you.” Suzuki gestured at Midorima. “Say, shouldn’t we ask that boy to come sit with us?”

“He prefers it like this.” Akashi felt Kuroko shifting and forgot about his friend. 

“Are you going to dance?” Bertrade asked Akashi. 

“Not today.”

Kuroko looked up at him. “You dance?”

“And is rather good at it.” Suzuki chuckled. 

“Don’t worry about me if you want to go,” Kuroko said. “I can not dance at all, but I like talking with Suzuki-san and Bertrade-san.”

Akashi’s hand slid down the side of his waist. Unseen by the others, his fingers slipped into Kuroko’s pants, feeling for his underwear. “I rather stay here.”

Kuroko swallowed, trying to keep his composure. 

Izuki continued the conversation about faraway countries, but Kuroko no longer listened. “Akashi-san, at what time is this party finished?” he whispered.

“Not enjoying yourself?”

“Yes, I was. But now…”

“Now?” Akashi teased. 

“I want you inside me.”

Akashi took a sharp breath. 

“But I don’t want to leave Izuki-senpai by himself.”

Whipping out his cellphone, Akashi quickly texted Kise. 

_Get Tetsuya’s friend on the dance floor and introduce him to someone nice.  
Hurry up. _

It took less than a minute for Kise to appear. 

“Izuki-san, let’s go,” he said. 

“Eh?”

“Someone wants to meet you.” And of course Kise had to wink so obviously at Akashi that everyone knew why he had suddenly appeared. 

“Oh.” Izuki jumped up. “Eh, I mean. Yeah, let’s go.”

Kise waved back as he ushered him inside, grinning broadly. 

Suzuki got up as well. “I’ll sit with Midorima-kun. It has been a while since I last seen him play.”

Akashi couldn’t resist. “Tell him S-5h. And that he will be beaten in five moves.”

“Very well.”

“I shall retire soon,” Bertrade said. “Unless there is something I can do for you yet?”

“Certainly not.” Akashi gestured at the manor. “Unless the music keeps you up. You may tell them to leave.”

“It is well isolated. It should be fine in my room.” Bertrade looked at him fondly. “Good night.”

“And you.”

Now that they had all let them be, Akashi nipped at Kuroko’s neck. “So.”

“So?”

Akashi took his hand. Without saying anything more, he led him away from the garden, back into the mansion. 

A young man, wearing the uniform of the catering company he had hired, marched in their direction. 

“Akashi-san, the flamenco dancers are ready to start their performance, but one of their guitars is missing, could you...” 

“Could I do what?” Akashi snapped. 

“Eh, look for them?”

His eyes narrowed. “Do you imagine I spent a small fortune on service to still be bothered with such trifles?” 

The youngster looked taken aback. “I’m sorry, but…”

Akashi gave him such a look that he closed his mouth, bowed and went on his way. 

“Can you please be nicer?” Kuroko said. 

“Why? Was I not right?” 

“I like it when you are nice.”

And that was the kind of argument he could not argue against. 

“Flamenco?” Kuroko queried, as they walked through a narrow corridor leading away from the ballroom. 

“Did you want to see?”

“I want to go with you now,” Kuroko said. 

“Of course.” Akashi took him up a flight of stairs, up to where Kuroko had not been before. “I will take you to Spain next summer. We can have our choice of performances.”

“That would be great.”

As they approached their destination, he could feel Kuroko’s excitement growing. The shorter man looked at him for permission when they reached a heavy wooden door.

“You may enter.”

Laying his finger on the fingerprint lock, Kuroko’s lips parted when the door swung open and revealed the room. 

“It pleases you?”

A large bed stood in the middle, silk sheets covered it. Akashi had bought it at a Japanese antique store. He turned on the light and then dimmed it. 

“This is all real?” Kuroko asked.

“It is.”

Kuroko took his time looking at the walls. Covered with shadows of fish and mythical sea creatures, it gave the illusion they had ended up in the ocean. “It is beautiful.”

“I would like to take pictures of you on the bed. Sit down, please.”

Akashi picked up the camera he had left on the floor for this purpose. He fixed the lens on Kuroko and tested it by taking a picture of him sitting demurely on the bed. 

“You can take off your pants.” 

Without looking at Akashi, he did as he was told. 

“Kneel ,” Akashi commanded. 

Kuroko swallowed, nervous now. Kneeling on the silk, he tried to cover himself as much as he could with his shirt. 

Akashi waited until he breathed out and took another photo. 

“Undo the buttons of your shirt.”

He took several pictures of Kuroko as each movement revealed more skin. The best part was that Kuroko had no idea how sexy he was. 

“Slide it off your shoulders. Stop. Stay like that.”

Shirt halfway down his back, Kuroko looked back at Akashi as he walked behind him. That was the shot. Better even than the rest. 

“Stunning,” he whispered.

Kuroko pointed at himself. “Me?”

In answer, Akashi put down the camera on the black lacquer cabinet in the corner. From it, he obtained a flask of oil, which he threw on the bed. Much faster than Kuroko had done, he let his own shirt drop to the floor and took off his pants and underwear. He had waited long enough. 

Hard, naked, he stood before him. 

“Akashi-san…” 

“Seijuro.” Akashi pushed Kuroko down on the bed, having him lean back against the headboard. “Call me that when we’re alone.”

But before Kuroko could do so, Akashi was kissing him on the mouth, his neck, chest, downwards. Kuroko breathed heavily, his fingers entwining with locks of red hair. They were both far too turned on to indulge in foreplay for long, but Akashi couldn’t resist licking him through the red fabric that had haunted him all evening. Kuroko squirmed under Akashi’s teasing tongue. 

When Kuroko let out a frustrated moan, he took mercy and slid down his underwear. Kuroko helped him by lifting his hips. Though impatient himself, Akashi nevertheless took his time preparing him. It was hard to ignore the little moans that escaped Kuroko’s lips as he moved his oiled fingers inside. 

“What do you want?” Akashi asked, voice hoarse.

“You.”

He pulled out his fingers and moved them over Kuroko’s nipples in slow circles. They looked at each other for a long time. Kuroko stomach rising and falling faster and faster, Akashi watching his unspoken need. From the heap, he took the biggest pillow and put it behind Kuroko’s back for support.

“Up.”

Wrapping his legs around Akashi’s waist, Kuroko looked at him for approval. Akashi took a deep breath, trying to ignored the delicious promise of Kuroko’s body for a few seconds more. “Ready?”

Akashi kissed him gently on the nose when he nodded. Unable to wait any longer, Akashi grabbed his hips and lifted him up.  
They both moaned at the first thrust. The feeling of entering him like this was incredible. Eager for more, he pulled back and pressed into him again, already a bit deeper.

Akashi did not have to ask if he was okay. Every sigh and meeting of hips told him how desperate Kuroko was. After all the busy festivities, it was wonderful to have this moment of intimacy. 

Kuroko’s body opened up to him more and more. Possessive lust filled him, and he pushed in ever deeper.

“You are beautiful,” Akashi breathed. “Believe it.”

Blue eyes grew bigger. Kuroko seemed as if he wanted to say something, but Akashi did not really want a reply. He bit his shoulder, making him shudder and forget his words. 

His hand moved from one nipple to the other, massaging them until his own pleasure made it hard to focus. Kuroko’s arms came around him, like he could not have him close enough. His head fell back, as Akashi pushed in just right. Consumed with a need to please him, Akashi angled his hips. Fingers dug into his back, marking him. At the next thrust, Kuroko gasped and shuddered around him. 

The intensity of Kuroko’s orgasm surprised him. He would have fallen back to the mattress if Akashi had not supported his hips. Fascinated, extremely turned on, Akashi strove towards his own climax. 

“Seijuro-san,” Kuroko whispered, body going limp. “Sei…Seijuro.” 

With a deep grunt, Akashi spilled inside him. Blind with pleasure for moments, he pulled Kuroko down with him. They lay entangled on the bed, trying to catch their breath. 

Kuroko kissed his shoulder and closed his eyes, snuggling closer. He still panted and Akashi laughed a little, joyous in the face of being loved. 

When Akashi pulled out of him, Kuroko was already sliding into sleep.

“I liked it,” Akashi said.

“Hm?”

He trailed a finger over a pale hip. “Your present.”

Something like a smile appeared, but Kuroko was no longer awake.

Akashi watched him by the dimmed light. Just half a year ago, he had been alone in this world. At the top of his profession, he had known only enemies and people who worked for or with him. He would not have thought it, but his current life suited him better; with children to take care of and a lover who cared for him. He never wanted to return to his former, lonely existence. 

At 2 o’clock in the morning, Akashi got up from the bed. Since he would no longer radiate warmth to Kuroko, he picked up a blanket and draped it over him. Putting on slippers and a bathrobe, he threw a fond look at his sleeping form, before opening the door. Outside the room, he punched in a code to make sure nobody would be able to enter except for himself. 

He spent a few minutes refreshing himself in the bathroom, but did not change into something else.

The party was still in full swing downstairs. Those who had drank too much sat in corners or danced too wildly. One young artist talked to a statue. A glance from Akashi and hired staff helped him to a guest bedroom. 

Kise sipped from wine. He was tipsy, but not completely wasted. He raised his eyebrows at Akashi’s bathrobe, but had the good sense not to say anything.

“Enjoyed the present?”

Not liking anyone but himself talking about Kuroko in such a way, his eyes narrowed. Kise understood that topic of conversation was closed, and raised his glass. “Awesome drink.”

“Yes. Where is Tetsuya’s friend?”

“He went home with Irie.”

That amused Akashi. “I thought she liked older men.”

“Made an exception for him.”

A tall woman vaguely waved at Akashi, as she tried to help her even drunker friend out of the room. 

“This party will end in half an hour.” 

“Really?… but it’s still so early! And I promised to show your driver how to model.”

Akashi did not deign that with a response and ignored Harry’s drunken wave as well.

He walked over to the hired servants and gave them instructions. Tomorrow he would send them all a heavy tip. After all, Kuroko liked it when he was nice. He spent a few more minutes receiving congratulations and watched others dance. 

Just moments before the lights turned up and everyone would be ushered home, he left the room. After a night like this, he could imagine nothing better than spooning Kuroko and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally put it up, sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Next time: 
> 
> Akashi asks Kuroko something important.


	13. I: Belonging

Akashi woke up to the sight of Kuroko in his tight pants, fumbling with his shirt. The sun had gone up not long before and made him look particularly appealing. He rolled over and took Kuroko’s wrist. 

“Come back to bed.”

“I have to go home for a few hours.”

“Not yet.” Tugging at him, Akashi sat up.

Kuroko leaned down and kissed him. “I have to get your present.”

“Yes.” Akashi slid one hand over Kuroko’s ass, remembering the small piece of underwear.

“The other present.” Kuroko stepped back. “And I have to feed the cats.”

Akashi sighed. “Hurry up.”

“I will see you soon.”

Not often did Akashi lie in, but he took half an hour as a gift to himself. He had rather spend them with Kuroko, but a bit of extra rest was not bad either. 

Bertrade made breakfast for the children and he took some leftover cereal, while reading a few newspapers. 

Excited, Keiko and Yoshi ran three circles around the house and only stopped when they almost crashed into Akashi as he sauntered to the bathroom. 

“Calm down.”

They did, but reluctantly. He met them again after his shower and took them to the garden. On the grassy mound a blanket had been spread. Bertrade had filled an enormous picnic basket with treats and drinks. 

“Where’s Kuroko-sensei?” Yoshi asked.

“He went home to feed his cats.” 

“Will he be here soon?” 

Akashi checked his watch. “I believe so.”

They sat down on the blanket. Akashi poured them lemonade, but they remained nervous. 

With good cause. Today Akashi was going to ask Kuroko to live with them. 

Even if Kuroko had preferred the children not to know about their relationship, Keiko had already guessed some of it. Yoshi, on the other hand, thought it perfectly normal that a friend would move in with his uncle. 

Akashi had always made decisions himself and it was strange that he would be in a situation where his life would be so starkly influenced by someone else’s yes or no. It made him uneasy. 

“Uncle, do you think he wants to live with us?” Keiko asked.

“Of course he does,” Yoshi said. “He’s our friend.

“I do not know,” Akashi admitted. 

Not knowing what else to talk about with the kids, Akashi remembered Kuroko’s visit to the house a few months back. “Shall I read to you?”

“Yes!”

This gave them an excuse to jump up and run around again, to look for a book. 

Kuroko appeared when Akashi was in the middle of a story about three bears eating pancakes. His panting told Akashi that he had recently exerted himself. He must have come by bike.

Seeing him, Kuroko hurried over and held out a package. “Happy birthday, Akashi-san!”

“Do you want lemonade?” Keiko asked, already pouring it half over the blanket. 

"Careful!" Akashi said. 

Taking the carton from her, Kuroko sat down and poured them all a cup. 

Yoshi opened the picnic basket. “We got riceballs!”

“That’s your favourite dish, right?”

The boy nodded. “Can you make them?”

“Not very well.” Kuroko looked at Akashi. “You can open your present.”

Akashi carefully took off the paper. He had already felt what it was, but feigned surprise after he had uncovered a box with shogi pieces.

“There was no board,” Kuroko said. “ But it came with a certificate.”

“Where did you find them?” Akashi asked, checking them out. These were from the beginning of the twentieth century, and he had never known of a place to buy such pieces.

“Kagami-kun looked around for me in San Francisco. Apparently they had been taken there by a family of Japanese migrants three generations back.”

“It is a great present,” Akashi said, meaning it.

“Yes?” Kuroko watched him inspect the pieces. 

“Quite rare.” Akashi squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

Kuroko smiled, relieved.

Bertrade came outside with a vanilla milkshake. The kids pulled out the plates and laid them on the blanket. As Kuroko drank, the kids started on the croissants. Akashi cut cheese and offered a plate to the teacher.

“Thank you,” Kuroko said, putting the milkshake down. He started with one of his usual small bites. 

Akashi sat back, enjoying not just the warmth in his garden, but the fact that Kuroko and the kids enjoyed the food. For the first time in his life, he felt that he belonged. 

Keiko wiped her mouth with her sleeve. “Uncle?”

“Yes.”

“Will you ask him now?”

Kuroko looked from one to the other.

“I thought you two would,” Akashi said.

The twins shared a glance. 

“Kuroko-sensei,” Yoshi said. “Will you be our family?”

The teacher carefully put down his plate. 

“Please?” Keiko added. “We really want you to live with us.” 

Kuroko folded his hands together. His gaze found Akashi’s. “Are you serious?”

“Of course.”

For moments, Kuroko stayed quiet. All three redheads waited in anticipation. Akashi felt a stab of pain when Kuroko shook his head. He turned away, not wanting it to show on his face.

“Why not?” Keiko asked. “Don’t you like us?”

Yoshi bit his lip, staring at the blanket. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Alarmed, Kuroko reached out to give him a hug. “Of course I like you. All of you,” he said, with a look at Akashi. “But I wouldn’t be able to afford the rent.”

Akashi’s head snapped back. “Rent?”

“What is rent?” Keiko asked, as Kuroko wiped away Yoshi’s tears. 

“Something Kuroko-sensei will _not_ have to pay when he comes to live with us,” Akashi said, half exasperated and half amused.

“I should though,” Kuroko said softly. “It wouldn’t be fair otherwise. But I could never make enough to share the price.”

“You would be okay with us moving in with you?” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened. “You can’t give all this up.”

“We can, can’t we?” Akashi asked.

Keiko looked confused and Yoshi was too upset to answer.

“Perhaps,” Kuroko conceded. “But you shouldn’t.” 

“Do you want to live with us?” Akashi asked.

Kuroko stared at the sky, and Akashi knew he was thinking, considering things. When he finally looked back again, an idea had formed. “Akashi-san, can I rent a room in the West Wing? The room where you store books?”

Akashi frowned. “You should stay with me.”

But Kuroko warmed to his own solution. “It would be good. You sometimes spend your nights awake, while I have to work early. We can sleep together when it suits us.”

Tensed up, the kids looked at their guardian. 

“And you want to rent it?”

“Well, yes. I can help the kids with their homework, make lunch for them.” Kuroko patted Yoshi’s hair. “We can watch your favorite cartoons together.”

Keiko smiled brightly and Yoshi no longer cried. “That’s what momma always did.”

“Remember that I can't replace your mother,” Kuroko said. “But I will do my best to support you as best as I can.”

Akashi saw the emotion on the children’s faces and swallowed. “It will content us all, Tetsuya.”

“I really don’t want you to think I make use of you,” Kuroko said, looking worried. “But I would need to make use of the bathroom as well and the kitchen.”

“Pay me half what you pay now, if you must.”

Kuroko opened his mouth to protest, but Akashi captured him with his eyes. Wisely, he gave an assenting nod.

“Good. Glad we arranged that.” Akashi’s business-like manner did not fool Kuroko. He took Akashi’s hand and held it. 

Keiko jumped up. “Let’s move your things!”

“Will the cats come too?” Yoshi asked, getting up as well.

“I won’t move yet.” Kuroko looked at Akashi questioningly. “During their spring vacation?”

“Good, I agree,” he said, even though he wouldn’t have minded moving him in that very day.

“That is still a long time?” Yoshi asked.

“Not so long.” Kuroko looked shocked all of a sudden. “So much will change.”

Akashi pulled him close. "My Tetsuya. That's what you will be."

"I was that already."

Kuroko rested the back of his head against Akashi’s shoulder. Entwining the fingers of Akashi’s left hand with his right, he watched the kids play.

“They will be my family too,” he said.

“Yes.”

“And you?” Kuroko asked, turning his head back to look at him.

“And I?”

“Are you mine too?”

Akashi kissed Kuroko’s ear, lowering his voice. “I am even more yours than you are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seldom enjoyed writing a story as much as this one. It started as something a lot smaller, but it just took off on its own, it felt. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked the last chapter. 
> 
> As you might have guessed, I am already working on a sequel. There will be a few smaller stories, before I'll get to another long one. I will probably post them as chapters for this story. 
> 
> But for now, I say adieu and will let the newly formed family be happy for a while :)


	14. II: Family

Akashi tended not to rush, but he rushed now.

When his driver took his first suitcase from the back of the car, he had already opened the door, gone inside and reached Kuroko’s bedroom. His flight had arrived just before five and he had expected Kuroko to still be sleeping on a Sunday morning. No sunlight came in yet, but he knew that the bed was empty without turning on the light.

Not even taking a moment to change from his expensive suit, Akashi turned back and headed down the main corridor in the west wing. One of Kuroko's cats stared at him for a second, but quickly returned to washing herself. She had gotten used to unexpected going-ons in the mansion.

The door to the kitchen stood open, so he silently entered. Kuroko was making fruit juice, not aware that someone sneaked up behind him. His hair had not been combed yet and he wore a dorky green pyjama. Akashi had travelled through Brazil for two weeks and had missed the young teacher. Just seeing him there, already busy making sure their little family would get a healthy breakfast, made him feel a fondness that filled him entirely.

Kuroko gasped when he was hugged from behind, and let the orange drop to the sink.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi whispered, as much to reassure him as to let that name roll off his lips again.

“How was your flight?” Kuroko asked, leaning back against him.

“Difficult.” Akashi’s tongue flickered over Kuroko’s neck. “I could not wait to see you.”

“Someone might walk in,” Kuroko warned.

Akashi’s hands slid down to Kuroko’s hips and pulled them back against him. Rubbing against Kuroko’s ass, he smirked when he heard the desired moan. “Everyone sleeps,” he murmured.

He continued licking naked skin, sinking to his knees to kiss the small of Kuroko’s back. When his hand snaked up Kuroko’s shorts and caressed the inside of his thigh, Kuroko abruptly turned around. Pulling Akashi up, he kissed him fiercely. Akashi tilted his head as Kuroko began to undo his tie.

“Uncle?”

The hesitant voice startled them both. As happened sometimes, Akashi’s usual strong awareness of his surroundings had faded when Kuroko was near. They broke apart and stared at the red-haired boy in the doorway.

“What are you doing?”

“I am greeting Tetsuya,” Akashi said.

Yoshi looked confused and unsure.

Kuroko walked to him. “I will prepare breakfast and explain. Is that okay?”

After a moment, he nodded.

“Good.” Kuroko forced himself to smile. “I will make pancakes.”

Normally Yoshi would have cheered, but he did not react to this happy news and sat down at the table.

Instinctively knowing it would be best to let Kuroko take the lead in this, Akashi left the kitchen to change.

Dressed in a pair of jeans and shirt, Akashi returned to the corridor at the same time as Keiko left her room. She stifled a yawn until she saw Akashi. A genuine smile appeared on her face and she ran over. “We missed you!”

He picked her up as he had seen Kuroko do and carried her to the kitchen. The juice was ready, but Yoshi had not drunk a sip. Akashi got flour from the cupboard. “You can sit down. I'll take it from here.”

“Thank you,” Kuroko whispered and sat down next to Yoshi.

“Is something wrong?” Keiko asked.

“I need to explain some things to you. About your uncle and me.”

Keiko nodded gravely, as if she had been waiting for the topic, and sat down opposite them.

“You can ask any question you like,” Kuroko said with a smile. “Do not worry.”

Even Akashi snuck a glance, before he went back to grabbing salt and sugar.

“Why were you kissing like a boyfriend and a girlfriend?” Yoshi asked softly.

“Because we like each other very much,” Kuroko responded.

“But you are both boys.”

“Some boys like girls, but some boys like boys. Like your uncle and I.”

“Yes,” Keiko interjected. “Because they are gay.”

Akashi turned back. “How do you know that word?”

“I read about it on the internet.”

“The internet?” Kuroko repeated, clearly surprised. He looked up at Akashi.

“I thought she just played J Stars Victory on her computer,” he said, shrugging.

“I did not go to a bad website and talk with strangers,” Keiko said quickly. “It was just a news website.”

Kuroko put on his stern teacher face. “From now on you will ask me before you visit a website.”

“I can’t read the news?” Keiko protested.

“Of course you can, but not all websites are safe. I want to make sure you only go to real news websites.”

Akashi snorted. “I think it is quite right for an Akashi to show prodigious interest in what is going on in the world.”

“And _I_ think children this young should be supervised when they go online.”

Wisely, Akashi turned back to his pan and measuring cup without further comment.

Yoshi flared up. “I still don’t understand! I thought you and uncle were friends. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I am sorry,” Kuroko said. “We thought you might not understand.”

On the verge of tears, Yoshi looked at the floor. “I thought you liked all of us, but you are only here because you like uncle.”

“Of course not,” Kuroko said. “I met you before I met him and I already thought you were great.”

“Really?”

“We used to say Kuroko-sensei was nicer than uncle, remember?” Keiko said. “And that we should live with him instead.”

It came out casually, but it hit Akashi. He had known that Kuroko was better with children than he had been, but he had worked hard to give them a good life after their mother died. To hear how they had really thought of him was painful.

Kuroko, to his eternal credit, understood. He went over to Akashi. His gentle eyes reassured before he made him turn back to face the kids.

“Your uncle did not know he would suddenly have to care for you, but he always did his best for you.” Kuroko took Akashi’s hand. “It is difficult to learn how to take care of children and I only knew because I studied at school to be a teacher.”

The twins looked at each other.

“I saw that your uncle was a good person who wanted the best for you. It is one of the reasons why I started liking him. Can you understand that?”

Yoshi spoke first. “I think so. And I think uncle is nice now.”

“Keiko?” Kuroko urged.

She looked shaken. “I understand.”

“Will you get married?” Yoshi asked.

Akashi opened his mouth, but Kuroko squeezed his hand. “Keiko?”

“Two boys can not get married in Japan. But they can in other countries.”

“So we can see kangaroos?” Somehow in Yoshi’s mind, he had gotten the idea that ‘abroad’ meant Australia.

Keiko’s knowledge on the subject had run out, so she looked at the adult Akashi.

“We can get married in Spain. We still need to see flamenco dancers, Tetsuya.”

“Spain is warm, right?” Yoshi asked.

“Yes, there are many swimming pools there,” Keiko said. “So when will you get married?”

A sparkle of humour played in Kuroko’s eyes. “Your uncle has not asked me yet.”

Both kids stared at Akashi.

“Enough,” he said sharply. “Go do your homework.”

“We don’t have homework,” they said in unison.

“And they need to eat,” Kuroko added, with a meaningful look at the unfinished pancakes.

“You’d think two such forward children would be able to make their own breakfast,” he grumbled.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps it is best if we let your uncle sleep for a few hours.”

“Yes, and then we’ll go to Disney Sea!” Keiko let out.

Her smile wavered when she felt Akashi’s glare, but Kuroko diffused the situation, as so often. “Your uncle has worked hard for the last few weeks. We’ll have a quiet dinner tonight and perhaps play a board game.”

He leaned over to Akashi and, for the first time in company, kissed him on the cheek. “Sleep well, I’ll wake you at noon.”

Akashi knew Kuroko lied, that he would let him sleep until the late afternoon if necessary, but could not be but softened by the sweetness of that gesture.

“Thank you. And you two, behave.”

They bowed.

A little less piqued, he went to Kuroko’s small bedroom, took off his suit and slipped between the sheets that still carried his scent. It took less than a minute before he slept.

Akashi woke at half past twelve. Still a little tired, he stood up nevertheless and took a shower. He found Kuroko in the garden, reading a book at the foot of the fountain.

He sat down and put his arm around him.

“They do like you. You know that, right?” Kuroko asked softly.

He shrugged, not liking topics that made him feel vulnerable.

“Whenever they need an answer to something, they always look to you first,” Kuroko said.

He leaned his face against Kuroko’s hair. “You smell nice.”

“It’s just shampoo.”

“And Tetsuya.”

Kuroko faced him. “I don’t like it when you’re gone so long.”

“Are they at English class?” Akashi asked, not wanting to be interrupted again.

“Yoshi is. Keiko’s teacher is sick, so I brought her to Yoko-chan.”

Akashi kissed Kuroko’s hip. “Good idea.”

He sighed when Kuroko’s fingers played with his hair.

“I hope you had a good time in Brazil. Do you speak Portuguese already?” Kuroko asked.

“Not now.” Akashi pulled up Kuroko’s shirt. “You look even better than before.”

“You always say that,” Kuroko said, trying to sound normal, but Akashi had already picked up on the tell-tale signs of early arousal. His breathing went faster and a blush coloured his cheeks.

“Won’t someone enter?”

“Nobody will dare.” He kissed a nipple, before looking up. “I can’t wait much longer. I will have you on the grass.”

To his delight, Kuroko smiled and reached for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one-shot sequel to the main story, but next story will be two chapters.  
>  **Next time:**
> 
> When on holiday, Kuroko gets aided by his old boyfriend. Akashi has to watch it all happen.


	15. III: Jellyfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 500+ kudos! When I first started this story, I thought it would be 5-6 chapters long, but I had so much more to tell. And okay, Akashi and Kuroko kind of took over. I had not expected this many people would enjoy it. 
> 
> I planned to post this next week, but wanted to add it now as a thank you.

The little house at the beach had paint peeling off. The stove in the kitchen did not work. The only decoration was a single picture of a ship, which looked like it was printed of the internet. Akashi opened his mouth, but Kuroko spoke before him.

“Do you like it?”

Though Akashi paid for most of their trips, Kuroko had insisted on paying for this one: a weekend at Shirahama beach for their little family.

“It is a nice location.” Akashi gave him a smile. “The children love it.”

That wasn’t a lie. Spoiled as they were in some aspects, Kuroko had insisted on keeping them grounded. He took them to their primary school by bike before cycling onwards to his own job, made their lunches and helped them with their homework. From the way they now ran after each other, exploring the interior, it was clear they saw this as an adventure.

“Sorry,” Kuroko said.

“For what?” Akashi leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips, but Yoshi had taken Kuroko’s hand and pulled him out of reach.

“I want to go to the beach, let’s swim!”

“Wait a moment.” Kuroko picked the boy up and set him down in front of the suitcases. His face showed the strain; the twins grew fast. “Unpack first.”

Akashi carried Kuroko’s bag and his own suitcase to the small room upstairs. He frowned at the uncomfortable bed, but told himself to focus on the good. Last week his schedule had required him to stay in Kyoto and he had missed Kuroko. He looked forward to having him tonight, even on a rough mattress.

He placed his laptop on the cupboard and turned it on. Only a few things needed to be finalized before he could call himself the rightful owner of yet another company, this one based in Shimonoseki.

Keiko knocked the door and entered when he bid her to. She held a towel in her hand and jumped from one foot to the other. “Are you coming, uncle?”

“Not yet.”

She looked at him slyly. “I think he missed you this week.”

“Did he?” he said, careful not to seem too interested. Keiko was entirely too clever at manipulating people sometimes.

“Will you be finished soon?” she asked.

Akashi couldn’t help but feel amused. “In an hour or so.”

He heard them leave and quickly opened the necessary files. His fingers moved faster over the keyboard than normally, as he was eager to start their vacation for real. The WiFi wasn’t great, but he managed to send his amendments before it petered out completely.

Changing into his swimming trunks, Akashi then locked the door and strolled down to the beach. The sun was hotter than when they had arrived. He hoped they had not forgotten to put on sun block.

Entirely too many people crowded on the beach. Akashi was used to private ones. They all seemed to have fun though. Kids ran, built sandcastles or ate ice-cream. He recognized the towels he had purchased in Indonesia last winter and sat down on one. A plastic bag filled with buckets, shovels and a bottle of sun screen had fallen down next to it. Akashi took the bottle, checking its strength. Kuroko always burned easily.

Something shifted in his surroundings. The crowd’s attention drew forward to the sea.

Keiko came running. “Uncle, uncle! Kuroko-sensei is hurt!”

Akashi jumped up, scanning the sea, only to see Kuroko being carried out of it by a large man. He held Kuroko as if he had done so before, tenderly and with concern. Yoshi jumped from one foot to the other, staring up anxiously.

Akashi was with them in a flash, trying to make sense of the situation. Kuroko’s left ankle was reddening.

“It’s just a jellyfish. You can put me down, Aomine-kun.”

“Yeah, right,” the man stepped back onto dry sand.

“Really.” Kuroko smiled at the man in spite of the pain.

With a start, Akashi realized that for that one moment he did not exist in Kuroko’s world.

“You will put Tetsuya down,” he bit.

Aomine frowned. “Who the hell are you?”

“Akashi-san and I live together.”

“Oh.”

Apparently this news was so shocking to the large man that he finally put Kuroko down. 

“Thank you, Aomine-kun.”

“It’s nothing, Tetsu.” He glanced down on his pale face. “I have carried you before.”

At hearing this, Akashi felt adrenaline surge through him. 

Kuroko hastily placed himself between them. “There’s a first aid tent. Could you please help me get there, Akashi-san?”

Remembering Kuroko’s painful ankle, Akashi managed a tight nod. With a last withering look at Aomine, he put his arm around his lover and began to make their way up the sand. The kids followed them.

“Who was that, sensei?” Yoshi asked.

“Is he a lifeguard?” Keiko added.

Kuroko attempted to smile through his pain. “He’s a police man.”

“Wow, cool!”

“He is really strong!”

Akashi said nothing, but his anger rose further. He hated how he had to make do with supporting Kuroko instead of carrying him. Aomine’s physique left him no doubt that he would have managed all the way uphill with Kuroko in his arms.

Another image came to his mind. Of Aomine lifting Kuroko and fucking him against a wall. For he strongly suspected that this man was the one boyfriend Kuroko had had before him.

Akashi did not speak as the nurse removed the tentacles from Kuroko’s skin. Nor did he say anything as she soaked a towel with white vinegar and laid it on.

He did not share much either as they made their way back to the house.

Kuroko threw him worried glances, but Keiko and Yoshi filled up the silences with their excitement. Nothing was expressed between them in words, but Kuroko felt uncomfortable.

Akashi tried to suppress his jealousy as Kuroko ordered sushi and fries for the children.

He kept quiet until Keiko asked: “Why are you not talking to sensei, uncle?”

“I believe that he should have been more careful,” Akashi said after taking a measured bite from his fish.

Kuroko’s eyes shot fire at him. If there was one thing he was adamant about, it was that they should not argue in front of the children. “And I believe the real reason for Akashi-san’s silence should not be discussed with you present.”

Yoshi looked from one to the other, and quickly delved into his fries. He did not like confrontations.

“I will go, sensei,” Keiko said when he was about to get up to get them juice. She was, as usual, on Kuroko’s side.

In a bad mood, Akashi finished his tea and stood up. He brought the dishes to the kitchen, but then retired to the bedroom, to see if the internet would be working again.

The kids spent the evening doting on Kuroko, handing him pillows, feeding him leftovers and trying to take his mind off the sting by doing impromptu theatre. Akashi heard them laugh as he typed.

At nine, Kuroko put the twins to bed. Though they talked and giggled for half an hour more, they quieted down after that. Akashi put his laptop on the floor and headed downstairs. Kuroko sat reading in the kitchen, behind the small table. He did not put his book down when Akashi entered, but tensed remarkably. His phone lay on the table next to him, screen still lit up from recent usage.

“Why are you not in bed with me?”

“I'm waiting until you fall asleep.”

Akashi frowned. “You do not wish to be with me?”

“Not particularly.”

This made him furious, even though Akashi knew he wasn’t entirely in the right. “That was your ex-boyfriend.”

Kuroko said nothing.

“What was he doing here?”

“I do not know. The same as us, I would think.”

“You missed him?”

Kuroko looked up. “I told you before that I did not.”

“You did not mind him holding you, did you?”

“No. My ankle hurt. I was glad that he helped me.”

“Why did you break up?” Akashi demanded.

“That is between the both of us.”

“And yet you will tell me.”

“I will not.”

Furious, Akashi stared at his phone. “Who were you texting?”

Kuroko put his book down. “I see you are determined to spoil this weekend.”

“It will not be spoiled if you tell me what I want to know.”

“You do not want to know. You just want to hurt me because you feel I hurt you.”

“That is…”

But Kuroko wasn’t finished yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Akashi learns something new.


	16. III: Our Castle

“You have slept with models, successful business people and athletes. Whenever I see you with one of your acquaintances, I smile and speak pleasantly, but I never know if it’s one of them.”

“None of the people I introduce to you are those I have slept with,” Akashi said. “Do you think I respect you that little?”

“I do not know. We have never discussed it.” Kuroko studied his own hands. “You associate with the elite of every profession; people who are much better looking than I, more special.”

“They are not.”

“No?” Kuroko’s voice turned into a whisper. “That is what most people would say.”

“People’s opinions are of no consequence. _I_ say they are not.”

Akashi saw his sunken face and felt a stab of guilt. Because he had thought Kuroko more worthy than any other, did not mean that Kuroko felt the same.

“Let’s sit outside,” Akashi said, sting gone from his voice. “Watch the sea.”

Kuroko looked weary, still tensed as if he expected a fight.

“Come,” Akashi whispered, gently now.

Akashi grabbed a blanket from a closet. Finally, Kuroko got up and followed him to the veranda. They sat down together on the swing chair, close but not touching.

“You need not worry,” Akashi said. “None ever had the importance to me you do. I thought you knew.”

“I do. Most of the time.” Kuroko folded his hands together. “But sometimes I can’t believe that you would choose me over all of them.”

“Any sane man would.”

Kuroko regarded him. “Is that what got you so angry today?”

“Your meaning?”

“You thought Aomine-kun felt the same as you? And that I would just get up and walk away?”

“He is a foolish man if he let you go.”

Kuroko stared off at the dark sea. “In the last months of our relationship he hurt me constantly.”

Akashi veered up, ready to go search for him. “He hit you?”

“No, never.” Kuroko took his hand, nudging it until he sat down again. “But he blamed me for his problems. We were both very unhappy.”

“Are you happy now?”

A smile formed, brightened even in the dark. “Yes, Seijuro.”

How could Akashi not kiss him after that?

And how could he not undo buttons, nuzzle his neck and enjoy the feel of his warm skin under his lips?

“I want to please you.” He looked up at Kuroko, questioning. “What do you want?”

Kuroko hesitated.

“Tell me.”

He raised his hand and tentatively touched Akashi’s lips with his finger.

Understanding, Akashi smiled..

He unzipped him. Kuroko eagerly lifted his hips and let him slide off his shorts and underwear. Akashi had expected him to protest a little, point out the fact that they were outside. Yet Kuroko said nothing. He must want this badly.

Excited, Kuroko’s pupils had dilated. Akashi knelt down in front of him and licked his lips.

“Ah!”

Akashi glanced up at his face. He had barely started licking him.

“You sure are sensitive tonight.”

Normally, this would have earned him at least a reproachful look. Instead, Kuroko leaned backwards, fingers digging into the swing chair.

Akashi took his time using his tongue to heat him up further. At times like this, his experience could be brought to good use. Soon Kuroko was panting, silently begging for more. Akashi tickled his balls, teasing him still.

“Seijuro…”

“Yes?” he asked, trying to hide his smirk.

“Please.”

It was sweet relief to Kuroko when he finally took him in his mouth. He tried to still his hips, but did not succeed entirely. Akashi’s other hand caressed the inside of his thighs, one of Kuroko’s favourite spots. The swing chair rocked gently as Akashi pleasured his lover, showing him in all his movements how well he knew him.

Kuroko’s blue eyes closed, and he gasped at the stars.

Akashi let him come inside his mouth, sucking even when he spilled. His hands rested on Kuroko’s trembling hips.

Since he had swallowed all Kuroko had to give, Akashi did not have to clean up. Instead, he sat next to him again, letting Kuroko rest against his chest.

“Felt good?”

Kuroko nodded, too breathless for words.

“Nobody ever made you feel like this.”

It was a statement that Kuroko did not deny.

Finally, after Kuroko’s breathing had almost returned to normal, he spoke. “I don’t want anyone but you.”

“Truly?” Akashi asked. Only later he would realize how insecure this must have made him sound.

“I think it is time we trust each other.” Kuroko kissed his neck. “Don’t you trust me?”

Akashi paused. “I do.”

“Remember that.”

“You are awfully forward today.”

Kuroko caressed his cheek. “I love you.”

The words were said so casually that Akashi took a moment to absorb them. “To me… you are also…”

“You don’t have to say it,” Kuroko yawned. “I already know.”

Kuroko sunk to sleep against his shoulder. Though Akashi had not been satisfied physically, he was content on a much deeper level. He sat staring at the ocean for a long time. Absently, he stroked Kuroko’s hair. The sea and the soft rhythm of Kuroko’s breathing helped him fall asleep.

*

As always on a Sunday, Akashi was still the first to wake up. And as always, unbeknownst to Kuroko, he leaned over close to hear him breathe. Sunlight warmed them. The day promised to bring even better weather than the day before.

Leaving Kuroko on the swing chair, Akashi made his way to the kitchen and began making omelettes.

“Uncle, is it time to swim?”

Keiko looked more asleep than awake, as she clutched a towel in her hand.

“Not yet. Breakfast first.”

He put on his trainers and walked outside again.

“Tetsuya.” His kiss woke Kuroko.

Still sleepy, he reached out to hold Akashi.

“Going for my run. Take it easy.”

Kuroko was still blinking when Akashi ran off. He liked running in the early morning, when people did not step in his way yet. It was an excellent time to run through his schedule for the day. On this rare occasion, he had only one things planned: making sure they all had the great time they deserved.

When he arrived back at the house half an hour later, everybody was already in swimming wear.

“Have you eaten? Kuroko asked.

“No.”

“Tomato and goat cheese?”

Akashi kissed his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“Today you will be nice to sensei, right?” Keiko commented.

“We’ll all be nice to each other,” Kuroko stated, with a finality none of the Akashis dared argue with. “Here is your sandwich, Seijuro.”

“Thank you.”

By the time he had showered and put on his swimming trunks, they were all ready to go.

Kuroko checked, this time, if there was no jellyfish warning.

“Stay close to the beach,” Akashi warned the kids. He sat down with his sandwich and opened a can of coke as the kids tested the water by dipping their toes in. Kuroko took a little shovel and bucket near the sea and started on a sandcastle.

After finishing his delicious sandwich, Akashi got his book with useful Indonesian phrases. It was about time he perfected his knowledge of the language.

Right as he thought he knew how to count from 1 to 50 in Indonesian, he became aware of a strong presence. Approaching quickly, Aomine had already spotted Kuroko. Akashi’s book landed on the sand. His muscles tensed.

Aomine stood looking down on the sandcastle and Kuroko greeted him. About to veer up, Akashi’s gaze met Kuroko’s. He remembered their conversation of the night before, about trust. Somehow, his fingers found the book and the right page again. Forcing himself to look at the words, he could not really study anymore. Without looking at the two young men, he knew that Aomine had knelt down beside Kuroko and helped him with the sand castle.

The idea that Kuroko had once loved this man and might remember it, scared him. What would their little family be like if Kuroko left them? What would he be like?

Kuroko was the only one Akashi had ever dared to love. If he left, he would be alone again. He had never minded that before, had revelled in his independence, but now he could not imagine it anymore.

And suddenly Kuroko was in front of him. He suppressed a gasp, not used to people approaching him without noticing. Aomine was walking off, with lost hope clear on his face. The sea had reached the castle, and chipped away at its towers.

“Aomine-kun is here with his friends. He will leave this evening.”

Akashi nodded. “But you’ll come home with me.”

“Of course.” Kuroko sat down next to him on the towel. “Our castle is not made of sand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this part of the story. 
> 
> I will probably write more, but I haven't finished any further chapters yet. For now, I say goodbye and wish you all a wonderful time watching Kuroko no Basuke 3.


	17. IV: Sharing

Two days ago, on Thursday evening, Akashi had been particularly frisky. So, he had called Kuroko. After greeting, Akashi had told him exactly what he would do with him once he got back to Japan.

Kuroko had not said much in return, but his breathing had gone faster as Akashi whispered heated promises to him. They always wanted each other badly after one of Akashi’s absences. Just before they hung up, Kuroko had promised to wait up for him on Saturday.

*

Akashi glanced around, more impatient than he should be. He was about to grab his phone, when Harry appeared amongst the throng of people in the airport.

Rushing towards his employer, he took the handle of Akashi’s suitcase.

“Had a nice flight?”

“Yes.” He had worked throughout it, getting all the details of his latest investment arranged in his computer. Buying companies inspired Akashi, and he had liked several of the people he had met in Finland. Ideas of how best to utilize his new assets had popped into his head as fast as the plane had sped back towards Japan.

“It’s good you’re back,” Harry said, as they made their way towards the exit.

Akashi gave him a sharp look. “Why?”

“Well, you see. This weekend has been a bit tough, I think, on Kuroko-san.”

Now he got Akashi’s full attention. “What happened?”

“Little Yoshi woke up with pain in his ears last night. We rushed to the hospital.” He started speaking faster when he saw the expression on Akashi’s face. “Don’t worry, he’s fine. It’s a common infection. Already doing better.”

“Tetsuya’s school had a sports event today,” Akashi said, spotting his car. “Did he sleep at all?”

“Maybe just an hour. When I picked him up from the school this afternoon, he seemed paler than usual and very tired.”

“….I see. And is he sleeping now?”

“He said he had promised to wait for you.”

Akashi bit back a curse and got into the car. He had felt a vague sense of unease lately and he now realized what it had been. Kuroko had a full time job, but still took most of the care of the children upon himself, since he was away so often. Mentally, Kuroko was very tough, but his body needed plenty of rest. Something he hadn’t been getting lately.

Harry rushed through the streets and soon they could see the familiar trees and benches of their neighbourhood.

“Why wasn’t I told?”

“Kuroko did not have much time today and I think he did not want to worry you.”

“Why wasn’t I told?” Akashi repeated.

“I…eh… I did not want to make decisions for your family.”

“Next time, I will be told. Won’t I?”

Harry peeked at him through the mirror. It was the first time that Akashi used this tone on him.

“Yes. Of course!”

“Thank you.”

Akashi left the car before the motor had been switched off and hurried inside. He kicked off his shoes and glanced around. Most lights were off, but the one in the West Wing’s main hall still burned.

Quietly, he entered the living room there.

It looked very different from how it had looked a year ago. No longer was it pristine and unused. Books were stacked up on the coffee table, Keiko’s Lego lay on the floor and on the wall hung two of Yoshi’s drawings.

Kuroko slept on the sofa, with his head against the leaning. Akashi knew he would have to wake him. If he slept like this the whole night, he would wake up with aching muscles.

“Tetsuya,” he whispered. Leaning close to his face, he saw the dark circles under his eyes. “It’s me.”

Kuroko did not wake up immediately.

So Akashi sat down next to him, putting his hand on his arm. “Tetsuya.”

He blinked, opened his eyes. “Seijuro?”

“Yes.” He smiled. “Who else would it be?”

Kuroko moved into his arms, turning it into an embrace. “Did you have a good journey?”

“I did, yes.”

“I’m sorry. I promised to wait up for you, but I just… I must have fallen asleep.”

He looked cute in those shorts Akashi liked so much. But…

“You have a headache, don’t you?” Akashi asked.

“Yes. How do you know?”

“I can tell.” He pressed his lips against Kuroko’s forehead. “We’re just going to sleep tonight. We both need rest.”

Kuroko glanced at him, seeing through his use of ‘we’ to reassure him. “I promised.”

“And _I_ promised to look after you, as you look after me and the children. We’re going to sleep, right now.”

There was no more protest then and Akashi led him to the small bedroom. As Kuroko made ready for bed, he went to the bathroom and took some ibuprofen from the cupboard. He turned over one of the plastic cups and filled it with water.

Back in the bedroom, Kuroko’s was already lying down. After Akashi had taken off his coat and clothes, Kuroko held up the blanket for him. He quickly picked up a comfy red shirt and put it on, before lying down beneath it.

“Here, take this first.”

Kuroko swallowed the medicine and then shifted to lie closer.

“You heard about Yoshi?”

“Yes.”

“Betrade-san stayed with him today. I wanted to stay too, but we’re already understaffed at the kindergarten and Keiko was looking forward to…”

Akashi kissed him on the lips. “Tomorrow, we’ll talk about it. Now is the time for sleeping.”

He put his arm around Kuroko and closed his eyes .

Kuroko gently touched his fingers, but it did not take long before his breathing evened out. Akashi had planned to work a bit longer, but decided to just stay there. He enjoyed sleeping with Kuroko, even when they did not have sex. Only when they were together like this, did he truly feel like he was at home.

*

Akashi woke up before his lover and quietly left the bed. After a quick shower, headed to the living room, where he found Yoshi drawing.

“Feeling better?” Akashi asked.

His face lit up. “Uncle!”

Yoshi dropped his pencils, ran over and hugged his legs.

This was the first time either of the children responded this affectionately to him. For moments, he did not know how to react. A little awkwardly, he petted Yoshi’s hair.

“I missed you,” Yoshi said.

Akashi swallowed, feeling emotions well up inside him. He could not wait to tell Kuroko.

“Where’s your sister?” he asked, when the boy let go.

“Roller skating.”

“In the house?”

“No, in the garden, I think.”

Akashi sighed. It was a bit early to go out, especially on a Sunday, but he did not comment on it.

“You want to prepare breakfast with me?”

“Of course!”

Though Akashi had thought of a salad, Yoshi immediately got the flour and eggs out.

“Did Kuroko make pancakes with you before?” he asked.

“Yes, a couple of times.”

Akashi began to sift the flour. Though the children had started liking him, it was Kuroko who had been the real parent the last few months. He would have to take more responsibility.

Holding her skates, Keiko entered the little kitchen of the West Wing. “Hmm, pancakes?”

“Yes,” Yoshi said, making a well in the centre of the flour.

“Nice to see you too, Keiko.”

She grinned at him and bowed. “How are you, uncle?”

“Good.” He could not help but feel amused. “Want to help us out?”

Both took a turn whisking the eggs and flour. He took a carton of milk from the fridge and handed it to Keiko.

He let them at it, while he melted butter in a pan.

“Let’s give Kuroko-sensei breakfast in bed,” Keiko suggested.

“Yes, let’s! I want to thank him.” Yoshi smiled. “He was really nice to me after we came back from the hospital. I couldn’t sleep so told me stories.”

“What stories?” Keiko asked.

“About a magical sphinx that helped children in the hospital and gave them flying powers.”

“Eh? I want to go to!” 

“No, you don’t.” Akashi took the mixture from them. “Now stand back.”

As he poured the mixture into the pan, the children busied themselves with getting a tray and other things they thought Kuroko might like.

Akashi doubted he would be in the mood for chocolate cookies with cream this early in the morning, but let them to it.

When the tray had been readied, Akashi carried it to the bedroom, children behind him.

He knocked twice.

“Come in.”

Even when he opened the door, Akashi knew something was wrong. The children ran in and Kuroko smiled weakly at them.

“We made you breakfast!” Keiko yelled.

He winced, eyes closing.

“You still have a headache?” Akashi asked.

Kuroko coughed. “A little.”

“And a cold.” Akashi walked over to him, placing the tray on the cupboard.

“Kids, it’s best to stay away a little. I don’t want to infect you,” Kuroko said.

They looked a little disappointed, so Kuroko smiled. “I am really happy you made me breakfast. Thank you.”

“We’ll get you some fruit!” Keiko said. “Lots of vitamin c helps against a cold.”

They ran off on this new mission. Akashi sat down on the bed, kissing his hair. “You’ve overexerted yourself lately, Tetsuya.”

“I’m okay.” Kuroko sneezed again.

“No, you’re not. A fulltime job and taking care of the children by yourself is too much.”

“It’s best if they don’t just grow up with nannies. No matter how good they are,” Kuroko said.

“I agree. That’s why I will stay home more often.”

“You work hard to give them a good life,” Kuroko countered.

“Indeed. But it’s no good if one of their parents is tired all the time,” Akashi responded. “I also have something to propose to you.”

“Ah! You’re getting married!” Keiko yelled, dropping the grapes she had been holding.

Akashi sighed. “No, I am offering Tetsuya a job.”

“A job?” Yoshi asked.

“A job?” Kuroko repeated.

“Yes. Something that will fit your talents well. Something I would only trust to you.”

“What is it?” Keiko asked breathlessly.

“I need someone to head my charity division. Someone who does not do it to get rich himself, but genuinely wants to help people.”

“And animals,” Yoshi added.

“Yes, and animals,” Akashi conceded. “And plants for all I care.”

“I did not know you had a charity division,” Kuroko said.

“I don’t. Usually, I just research a charity and make sure the money does not go to either a board of directors or corrupt politicians. But with all my disparate companies, I don’t have much time for it.”

“I…” Kuroko thought for a moment. “I need to think about it.”

“Of course. I know how much you like teaching. But take this into consideration: this will give you the opportunity to help thousands of children around the world get an education.”

“You can visit rainforests and go to Australia!” Yoshi said.

“Eh…yes.”

“You will get a salary of course,” Akashi said.

“You said you didn’t want anyone doing it for the money.”

“This is my own money. I don’t convince other people to give it. Big difference.”

“I see.”

Akashi knew Kuroko well enough to not push it for now, but he knew the idea was taking form in his mind. Saw it in his eyes.

“The pancakes are getting cold,” Yoshi pointed out.

After Kuroko’s headache abated a little, they spent the rest of the morning playing games.

Keiko beat Kuroko with battleship and they all had fun playing Pictionary. Akashi gave them some nougat he had purchased in Helsinki and the children kept feeding fruit to Kuroko.

Before work had been his life, but now Akashi had come to realize life was much better when he had people to share days like this with.

He enjoyed their shouts of triumph when they won, and Kuroko’s hand touching his shoulder gently from time to time.

After lunch, Akashi drove the children to their English classes and picked up a watermelon for Kuroko. Kuroko joined him in the kitchen as he was cutting pieces for him.

“How are you doing?”

“A little better. Thank you.” Kuroko sat down at the kitchen table. “I hope they will do well.”

“What do you mean?”

“They had a progress test today.”

Akashi put a plate with watermelon in the middle of the table and sat down opposite him. “I will cancel my trip to Hokkaido next week.”

Kuroko eyed him. “Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

“I thank you for your job offer, but do you think it’s wise we work together?”

“You will have a budget and total freedom of how to arrange it. Consult with me if you want to, but otherwise I will not interfere.”

“That is a lot of trust.”

“I am convinced you would do better than me.”

“That’s a first.”

“What is?”

“Nothing.” Kuroko took his hand. “Thank you for the opportunity.”

Akashi kissed his forehead. “We’ll change the world, you and I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time** Akashi and his family visit Spain.


	18. IV: Red Redux

The sound of the airplane had lulled the two children asleep. The girl’s head rested against Kuroko’s arm, while the boy slept on his lap. Akashi’s plane had an exquisite suite with a twin bed for them, as well as a separate children’s room, so this was not entirely what he had envisioned. Still, he was not discontent.

He sat down opposite the couch on which his family rested. “Are you awake?”

Kuroko’s eyes opened and he smiled. “I am.”

“Less than two hours now,” Akashi whispered.

“I had planned to memorize a few more Spanish words on the flight, but am afraid I will have to wait.” Kuroko looked from one child to the other.

“I had planned to do other things as well,” Akashi said, with a look. 

“Tonight,” Kuroko promised.

They arrived at Seville in the late afternoon. Though Akashi was used to flying from one time zone to the other, Kuroko and the kids were not. They all looked sleepy when they made their way off the plane.

“Like Lego,” Keiko murmured, pointing at the large half-circled arches in the airport.

“You think so?” Kuroko asked.

“I will build it when we go back home.”

Since Harry did not enjoy driving on the right side of the road, Akashi had hired a local driver. To Kuroko’s surprise, she was only a little older than he was. Her dark, curly hair done up, she looked like an elegant lady despite her casual clothes.

Raising her hand, she greeted Akashi in Spanish.

Keiko jumped in front of her. "¿Cómo está usted?"

“Bien.”

Before she could say something more, Keiko held her hand for her to shake. ¿Cómo se llama?”

“Me llamo Raimunda, Raimunda Montero.” She switched to English. “What’s your name?”

“I am Akashi Keiko. This is my brother, Yoshi and my uncle. That’s my uncle’s boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya-san.”

As so often, Kuroko did not show much overt emotion, but Akashi knew he felt uncomfortable being introduced in this fashion.

“You speak many languages.” Raimunda swept a lock of long, dark hair behind her ear. “Perhaps you can teach me Japanese on the way.”

“Sure.” As a matter of course, Keiko sat down on the passenger’s seat.

“Don’t forget your safety belt,” Kuroko warned, before sitting down in the back.

“She’s so pretty,” Yoshi whispered, with awe in his voice.

Amused, Akashi took his place beside Kuroko and helped Yoshi with his own seat belt.

*

Less than half an hour later, they arrived at their hotel. A seven storey building, Akashi had rented the upper floor, with two bedrooms and a living room. On the sixth floor, Raimunda would stay in her own room for the duration of their visit. Kuroko and the children had preferred this 3 star hotel to the more luxurious ones in the centre of the city.

Though autumn had set in, the weather was still pleasantly warm here. Yoshi unzipped his jacket and took in the unfamiliar sights and sounds. As hotel staff took their luggage, Keiko ran towards the end of the quiet street and peeked around the corner.

“Where will we eat tonight?” Yoshi asked. “In the hotel?”

“We will have dinner during the show,” Akashi said.

Kuroko gestured for Keiko to come back and took up her backpack along with his own.

“Are you excited?” Yoshi asked him, as they entered the pleasant foyer. “For the Flamenco?”

“Yes,” Kuroko admitted.

The old couple behind the counter smiled at Akashi as they handed him the keys. He had stayed here twice before and left heavy tips on both occasions. All the other ones had never visited Spain though, and he guessed the unfamiliar language and new impressions added to their tiredness.

“Will you lie down for a bit, Tetsuya?”

“In a while. I would like to help the kids unpack first.”

“As you wish.”

They rode the elevator up. Both children burst out into the corridor when they reached the seventh floor. An ocicat with her kittens had made her home here. Akashi had been forewarned by the owners, but reassured them that it would not be a problem.

Giving the keys to Kuroko, Akashi headed back for the lift. “I will talk to the owners for a bit. Behave yourselves.”

Akashi did indeed go down and speak to the couple for a few minutes. They chatted about the rain earlier in the year and its effect on business, as well as new trends in dining. Yet after saying goodbye, he rode the elevator to the sixth floor, instead of to the seventh.

Raimunda waited for him in her room, opening the door before he could knock. She had that same gift he had, and was aware of all that went on around her.

“Did you spot anything?” he asked in Spanish.

“One man at the airport, from your country. My brother took him out when he tried to follow us.”

“Did he spill yet?”

“Not as of three minutes ago.” Her smile was very different from the easy smiles she had shared with the kids earlier. “But will, soon.”

“Thank you.”

“It is the first time someone has stalked you all the way here. Someone is getting more keen on you.”

“I know,” Akashi replied. It was one of the reasons he had arranged this last-minute trip. He wanted Kuroko and the kids out of harm’s way as his people probed deeper into his Kyoto enemies.

“Shall I call my sister as well?”

“Please.”

The Monteros came from a long line of soldiers and spies. Akashi’s great-grandfather had done their ancestors a service, and since then both families had been connected in friendship.

“We will protect you and your family with our lives. I swear it.”

“You don’t need to.” Akashi nodded at her. “I know you will.”

Akashi climbed the stairs. The door to their bedroom was open, and it did not surprise him that two of the kittens had ventured into Keiko and Yoshi’s bedroom.

Keiko stood patiently as Kuroko combed her hair. Akashi raised an amused eyebrow at her calmness. She was never this still when a nanny did it.

“Why don’t you rest now?” Akashi let his hand glide over Kuroko’s back. “I’ll wake you in an hour.”

“Thank you.” Kuroko handed the comb to him and disappeared through the door leading to their bedroom.

Keiko turned her face back. “You are going to do my hair?”

“If you like.”

Yoshi picked up a kitten and sat down on his bed, watching them.

“Can you braid it?” she asked, a challenge.

“I can.”

“You do?” Keiko asked.

He nodded. “I have braided my mother’s hair before.”

“Your mother?” Yoshi asked. “Where is she?”

“She passed away, like your mother.”

Both children now looked at him, braid and kitten forgotten.

Yoshi got up from the bed and walked towards him. “When?”

“When I was a little older than you are now.”

To Akashi’s surprise, Yoshi reached for his arm and laid his hand on it. “I am sorry.”

Keiko nodded earnestly. “Me too.”

“Thank you.” He felt strangely touched. At her funeral, all guests had been so formal, speaking not because of genuine feelings, but out of obligation to his father. Even though so much time had passed, it eased a bit of that old sorrow to hear their condolences.

“She was kind and intelligent,” Akashi said, remembering Kuroko’s encouraging him to speak more to the children. “She loved me.”

“Our mother loved us too,” Yoshi said.

“Yes, she told me,” Akashi replied. “She asked me to raise you as my own.”

Yoshi looked at the floor. “You did not really want to, right?”

“I accepted it as my duty. It’s as Tetsuya said before, I was not prepared.” He laid one hand on Keiko’s shoulder and another on Yoshi’s. “But I am glad for it now.

Their happy faces made him smile.

“Now, let’s prepare for tonight and get those cats back to their mother.”

After helping Keiko with her hair, Akashi walked to the bedroom he shared with Kuroko.

He found him reading behind the desk, instead of asleep.

“I just need to check an application for a charity that…” Kuroko started, as he walked in.

Akashi was having none of it. He cut his sentence of with a kiss, took his hand and guided him towards the bed.

“I really…”

Another kiss and he pushed him gently to the mattress. When Kuroko lay down, he pulled the cover over him.

“Can I at least…”

This time he used his finger to silence him, pressing it to his soft lips. “No.”

He turned off the light and returned to the children.

*

Akashi liked Kuroko’s taste in clothing. Though bought from generic warehouse stores and then often at a discount still, he somehow managed to dress nicely every day.

Light blues, white and grey were most often featured. What he liked most was that they were never very tight and so it was easy for Akashi’s hand to slip underneath the fabric when they were alone.

So it did not surprise Akashi that Kuroko’s look for this evening was pleasing. A grey pair of pants was topped by a sky-blue shirt. It was only when Kuroko reached out to lock the room, that Akashi saw the watch. To anyone else, it looked completely innocent.

Its colour red was one Kuroko had only worn before once, and that had not been a watch. Memories of Kuroko in a tiny piece of red underwear came back to Akashi and he was instantly aroused.

“You…” he started.

Yoshi pulled at his jacket. “Can I have a cat?”

“We already have two cats,” Kuroko said, before Akashi could form a reply. “And it took quite some convincing to have Bertrade take care of them, didn’t it?”

“Yes, but I want a baby cat,” Yoshi said, as Kuroko walked him out to the hallway.

“Baby cats will grow up as well.” Kuroko glanced back. “Are you coming, Seijuro?”

The kids went ahead, but before Kuroko could follow him, he laid his fingers on the small of Kuroko’s back. “You enjoy teasing me?”

Kuroko just gave him that blank look he was so good at, but Akashi knew better than to believe he was innocent. His hand moved to Kuroko’s hip and squeezed it. “Tonight…”

“…I will enjoy you,” Kuroko finished.

Akashi stared. This was the first time he had made such a comment.

“Raimunda is waiting, we better hurry.” Kuroko hastened his steps and escaped Akashi’s grip.

The young business tycoon stood there, still surprised, in that little hallway. Kuroko always found new ways to challenge and entice. 

*

“I thought it would be in a huge concert hall!” Keiko said.

“A small stage is better,” Akashi explained. “This is one of the most famous flamenco venues in the world.

She frowned, but followed anyway. The building had been recently renovated, but still retained its old charm. Since Akashi had hired the whole venue for the next performance, they did not have to queue.

Inside the main room, they felt like they had stepped into a different world. The music wasn’t loud, but well-played by the couple on stage. The staff all wore elegant clothes that reminded of times long past. The two children both took one of Kuroko’s hands, and stared at the paintings on the ceiling.

“Will we see dancers?” Keiko asked.

“Yes, and listen to nice music.” Akashi checked his watch. “It will start soon.”

“Will we stay here all night?”

Kuroko shook his head. “We will need plenty of sleep, since we will help at the city farm at 10 tomorrow.”

Akashi turned for his lover. “Help?”

“Yes, we were going to visit them, remember?”

“I do remember, but I was not aware we were expected to help.”

“Don’t worry.” Kuroko sat down on the large, red sofa. “The children don’t have to clean barns.”

“As opposed to who? Us? We are going to clean barns?” Akashi let out.

“And a dovecote,” Kuroko said matter-of-factly. “It’s part of my new job; learning more about charities around the world.”

“Yes, _learning_ about them. Not picking up animal droppings.”

“We won’t do it with our hands. I am sure they have tools.”

Akashi wanted to say a whole lot more, but Keiko put her finger on her lips. “It’s starting.”

As the beautiful lady welcomed them in accented English, Akashi glanced at Kuroko. The shorter man pretended to be interested in the show, but Akashi spotted that small smile right before it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next time:** Kuroko takes charge in bed.
> 
> I am sorry for the long wait. I was working on this story for a while (and edited again and again, as usual). I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> And no, I don't know a lot of Spanish, which probably showed ;)


End file.
